Unraveling
by LoneStorm
Summary: The Binding World is what holds the life of Earth in balance of nature, working in harmony with the Celestial and Demon realms to balance good and evil. But when the Demon King threatens to unravel the bonds of their universe, four unlikely pairs of creatures of prophecy will set out on a quest to tie their existence together. Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza Fantasy AU
1. Chapter 1

Juvia held her breath as she tiptoed out the main door of the Mother Tree palace. The arguments (rising tensions between seasons, a heightened amount of troll robberies on a majority of bridges) down the long, oaken table filled with dozens of fae representatives, remained the same as last week's forest-wide kingdom meeting. One little water fairy wouldn't be missed.

After she'd made sure the side door was closed without a sound, she unfolded eager wings and leapt from the tree branch, extending toothpick-length arms and swirling around in the warm air. Her small, pale blue dress twirled happily about her knees. Her tail swished back and forth in delight when she spun and spun...

She never got tired of the Summer Kingdom's atmosphere; she'd grown up as a guardian of the summer season from when she first was born from teardrops of the Celestial King, as they'd all come into existence. Juvia had been one of many placed in charge of the rivers and rain across the Binding world.

Today, however, there would be no monitoring fish politics or directing cloud pattern. Today, her heart drew her from a place far from her own duties. Out to the outskirts of the forest.

Her librarian friend, Levy, was the only one that knew of her excursions. Juvia was grateful that Levy hadn't told on her to the Summer King, Makarov, especially after all of her warnings against visiting the barren lands.

"There's a fiery demon crawling about that place! And the guardian fairies also around there may be of the summer lands," the guardian of the written word told her seriously, "but a desert is no place for a water fairy. Your body wasn't made to handle such dryness! I don't know why you bother… There's nothing to see there, anyway."

Juvia had decided, at that point, to not tell Levy exactly the beauty that awaited her there.

Then she'd never be able to see _him_ again.

Her light, delicate wings fluttered faster in excitement, wizzing her forward with long, curly, blue hair streaming behind her. She knew some shortcuts; she'd be in the area soon enough, and after a long week, Juvia ached for her one greatest pleasure, greatest secret.

After twenty minutes of ernest flying and glancing around her for eyes following her in the forest, Juvia spotted the tan brown of the desert ahead, ground cracked and ever stretching. Like Levy had said; there wasn't much to see. Not until-

"Yo, the flying fish back again!" a cheerful, cackling voice called out. Juvia tumbled in air in surprise, then straightening out her wings to spiral downward.

When Juvia finally settled her tiny, slippered feet onto the dusty ground, she put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Juvia has explained to you many a time, Natsu-kun; she does not look remotely like a flying fish. Flying fish live in the east region and prefer a diet of-"

"Yeah, yeah, frankly, 'Vi, I don' care unless ya brought me some ta eat." The fire demon emerged from a dying tree; he wore his usual scaley, white scarf, dark, leather tunic and white, loose pants. His feet were bare, his pink hair shocking as ever. As was his size; he was in human form today, rather than his usual choice of dragon. She'd seen most of the forms he preferred to morph into, so Natsu could no longer frighten her. Perhaps another demon would, with their changing bodies of deception and bloodthirsty behavior, but Natsu was different.

As he approached, his size shrunk down until he was eye-level with her. Little dragon wings sprouted from his back; his fairy form that he used so that he could talk to her face to face.

"Come back to stalk by my place, eh?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms. "I dunno why you bother; he's pretty idiotic if you ask me."

"Juvia does not think so," she told him firmly. "Juvia already told you; Juvia is in love with him and will come back whenever she can to help him."

"You've never spoken to the guy; how do you know you love 'im?" But Natsu was still smiling, teasing her like the big brother figure he was.

"So where is he?" she asked with a sigh, deciding it was better to cut to the chase.

Natsu closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few twitches of his nose, he revealed, "The moron is wandering a bit west of us right now, still along the outskirts."

"Then let's go!" Juvia said, spiraling up into the sky with a grin.

"Why do ya always have ta take me on your mushy missions?" groaned the fire demon from behind, reluctantly flapping his way beside her.

Juvia pouted, but knew he didn't mean it; as a demon banished from his colony, Natsu was clearly lonely. The other fairies knew to avoid him, believing him as evil as the rest. After all, in a fight, a fairy was absolutely no match for a demon. But after running into him on accident, Juvia found that he was truly harmless… to her, anyway.

It took only a few minutes of looking to finally find the little flower under which he rested. Her heart jumped, hands clasped at her chest. He seemed to be more beautiful every time she looked upon him, black hair blowing softly across his forehead, dark eyes watchful and deep. His wings were simple, clear, sharp. A black, sleeveless shirt was tight over a defined chest and white pants tucked into winter boots.

"Still wearing those boots," Natsu scoffed. "Told you he was an idiot. It's at least eighty degrees out."

"They're from his home," Juvia defended. "They likely have sentimental meaning to him, and his poor feet probably aren't used to the heat."

"He's an idiot simply for trespassing into this kingdom anyway," reminded Natsu. "Do I need to tell ya again how absolutely screwed you'd be if yer king found out you were friends with a demon and in love with a guardian of the winter season? What if he's here to spy?"

"Juvia doesn't care," she repeated dreamily. "When Natsu-kun falls in love someday, he will understand."

"Ha!" Natsu sniggered, folding his legs in air. His fangs showed through his careless smile. "Demons can't fall in love, remember? It's one of the best part of being one."

"That has never been proven," Juvia said, only half paying attention. "Oh, it looks like he's tired! He must be so thirsty. Let's get him some water today."

"You're a water fairy; can't you just magic some up?"

"Juvia cannot create water!" Juvia said, mildly offended. "Juvia changes its' direction and purity for the good of the ecosystem. I am not an elf." She grimaced at the word. The species of elf had never sat quite right with her; while they were cunning, graceful, and generally peaceful beings that got along with all fairy kingdoms, there was something unnatural about how they could create something out of nothing.

"Geez, fine; you can get some from the flower above that one," Natsu suggested, pointing to a pink, bell-shaped flora above the winter kingdom fairy.

Inspired, Juvia snatched up a fallen leaf from the nearest weed and gestured for Natsu to fly to the flower he'd spoken of. Shrugging, he did so, quietly making his way down to the plant. Juvia tried not to roll her eyes at how he'd wrapped his scarf around his face to "channel the ninja". (A truly ridiculous clan of ancient human warriors.)

So that the winter fairy wouldn't see, Juvia slowly dropped onto the flower, making sure not to shake or wobble it. Holding up her leaf, she nodded to Natsu, who happily tipped the flower over to let the drops of water dribble out, fall onto Juvia's leaf, and trickle right beside the winter fairy.

Juvia carefully watched from behind petals as the boy blinked in surprise and reached towards the small puddle, scooping up a droplet and drinking it from his hand. He breathed out a satisfied sigh, and she heard him say in a deep, wonderful voice, "Thank you, guardian angel."

Juvia watched him for a minute through dreaming, blue eyes. Regretfully, she tore her gaze from him eventually to watch the sun sink lower on the horizon. It was time she got back.

"Goodbye, my winter prince," she whispered, lightly rising on the flower and zipping up before he could notice with Natsu close behind.

And as she looked down at his silhouette from afar, Juvia promised to always be his guardian angel.

* * *

Levy really didn't mind walking.

When her wings were tired, a stroll through the woods before another bout of flying rejuvenated her wonder with her world. The towering trees and rapid streams would always fill her with respect for the nature she was a part of protecting.

Of course, flying was much faster. A fairy's most powerful trait was their flight speed, rocketing in twenty minutes an expanse that would take a human days to travel. Walking was slow now, but she'd start up in the sky soon, and her delivery was set for several days yet.

The priceless book she held in her bag was to be taken to the Spring Kingdom library. While the feud with winter could possibly never end, spring and fall always got along moderately well with summer.

Levy's friends, Jet and Droy, had wanted to come with her as guards along her journey, but she'd slipped away as to not endure their bickering. Admittedly, she knew she should be with a few fairies more equipped to fight with all the troll raids happening lately along with the usual danger of werewolf packs, phantoms, and centaurs in the forest, but she'd fly most of the way to avoid them. One little fairy would hardly be noticed, or enough of meal to bother with.

She pushed some short, blue hair over her pointed ear and giggled at the chickadees chasing one another around a bush so that their wingbeats rustled her orange dress. Deliveries really were wonderful; the part of her that yearned for adventure managed to be satisfied with her errands to other kingdoms.

Eventually, she came across an expansive bridge over a wider stream. A larger creature might have been able to wade across, but Levy would get pulled right under the tide. The bridges these days were dangerous with the trolls, but that was more during nighttime. Surely she could make her way past quickly enough.

She skipped along onto the wooden planks, enjoying the simplicity of the _clip clop_ across the way. Enjoying so much that she didn't hear the faint scraping noise from under the bridge until the troll had leapt in front of her.

She let out a small shriek and instantly pushed upward, spreading her wings-

A heavy net was flung over her, slamming her back onto the boards weighted by metal spheres lining the edges. Her head hit the ground, flooding her with dizziness so that she didn't realize that her bag had been snatched up.

Trolls were nasty little creatures with gray, lumpy skin, large noses, beady, black eyes, and about two feet taller than herself. They traveled in hoards, overwhelming their victims simply for the sake of protecting their nests' territory. Stealing, however, was not like them, which had been the concerning issue of the time.

"In the name of the King of this land, I demand you set me free and return my belongings at once!" Levy shouted out, struggling under the ropes. Her wings and tail were at an awkward angle, pained and wrinkled. Oh, she was in for a sore flight home…

"Save your silly protests, little fairy," cackled the closest one in a high, reedy voice. "We only want your things-not your life."

"The cargo is valuable to both the kingdoms of summer and spring," Levy hissed. "Both royal forces will hunt you down!"

"I'm not more afraid of a buncha little fairies wielding toothpicks than the master," another troll scoffed, rifling through the bag. "Valuable, eh? He'll like this for his hoard…"

"You… have a master? With a hoard?" Levy asked hesitantly, ceasing her struggles.

The estimated five trolls standing around her froze, before the one wearing a green loincloth whapped the one that had spoken over the head. "You moron!"

It hit her like a boulder. Of course! It was the only explanation as to why they'd started thieving out of the blue. Someone had scared them into serving him… or her. Someone with a hoard.

Granted, there were several creatures that gathered hoards. Demons tended to gather gold and skeletons, but the only demon that preferred to live above the underworld and have access to trolls was that fire one on the border of the forest that the fairies avoided. The scouts would have sensed if he'd ever come this far in the forest, but they'd only ever reported him walking along the border of the desert or staying in his cave. Dwarves sort of had a hoard, what with their collected precious gems that they used to make their wares. Goblins stole almost anything possible.

But a creature that took only the most valuable items… items weren't just jewels?

" _Dragon_ ," Levy whispered.

The little beasts around her groaned in defeat, but her mind was whirling. Dragons hadn't been seen for decades; they were good at hiding, being able to change into an elfish form in which they couldn't be recognized for what they were. Unlike demons, that was the only other form they could take, but it was enough to keep them hidden from the world. Nests were well known locations and avoided, while lone dragons kept to themselves and didn't bother anyone more than the occasional deer, centaur, or werewolf for dinner. Now, one was getting trolls to steal for his hoard. Clever, but not clever enough to evade her.

If Levy wanted to be free and get her book back, all she had to do was scroll words through the Trolls' minds until they begged her to stop and set her free. But Levy had cracked the code, discovered the nasty dragon's secret. Dragons were reasonable creatures, and with her size, he wouldn't bother to hurt her. Someone had to make this banditry stop, or at least gather some information on this new menace.

"Take me to your master," she declared, pushing herself up on her elbows. "I wish to bargain for my cargo."

They scratched their heads in unison, one of them giving a shrug. "She's a pretty little thing. He may even want to keep her. We can't have her babbling on us, anyway, and she's goin' willingly."

Responding with shrugs of their own, they inched chains under the net and tied them around her wrists.

They weren't too rough with her, lazily tugging her along behind them as they marched back through the forest.

After over an hour of twisting paths that she'd never travelled herself, the little band came across a lonesome, gaping cave at the base of the Forbidden Mountain. The cold altitude always kept the Summer fairies far away, which made it a great location for someone who wanted to remain unseen. The cave was only visible when they approached slowly past a group of low trees and peered downward to a sloping, rocky ground. It looked like a snake den.

A chill ran its finger up Levy's spine, making her hands clench and shoulders tighten. The closer they got to the mouth of the cave, the more the idea that she really hadn't thought this through well enough filtered through her head. She would just have to wing it… against a dragon.

Damn her stupid pride.

The cave was cold, or at least far too cold for her short dress. Levy would have hugged herself in vain attempt to stay warm, but the chains prevented that option. Instead, she listened to the wet clap of their feet on the damp floor and the stalactites dripping in a constant metronome of warning.

After taking two turns in a fork, a flickering fire appeared at the end of the tunnel, illuminating a great cavern. The hoard was likely elsewhere, but here rested what seemed to be another mountain of gleaming silver scales and a body that was far too large to be conceivable for her five-inch tall body. She was already short for her kind and this... Her tiny heart was nearly overwhelmed in fear of the massive power that lay before her, sleeping with breaths that could probably carry her away with one exhale.

"Well… are you gonna wake 'im?" the front troll said, shifting on his big, hairy feet anxiously.

"What kinda idiot are you?" whispered the one holding her chains harshly. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"

"I wasn't sayin' we should _tickle_ 'im!"

"It doesn't matter _how_ you wake the beast, you _nitwit-_ "

" _Who dares disturb my slumber?_ " The impossibly deep voice made the ground tremble, and Levy wobbled on already shaking knees.

"S-Sorry, Master Drake, sir!" the head troll stammered. "We g-greatly apologize; we did not mean to wake you-"

" _This had better be important, little servant,_ " growled the dragon. " _Because you know how_ hungry _I am when I awaken…_ " His magnificent head rose, towering over them so that she had to look straight up. His pearly white teeth were longer than her body. His eyes were a piercing red, black metal lining them and trailing along his snout, down his back, to his pointy tail. The monster was easily over forty feet long.

"W-we have a captive, sir. The little miss was carrying a valuable fairy book. It smells of complicated magic. She was delivering it all on her lonesome when we apprehended her, and we, em, caught her. Resisting her many magically skilled struggles."

Despite the terror in her chest, Levy managed to roll her eyes. The dragon raised iron eyebrows almost in an amused fashion. " _Oh really? Put up a fight? Might seem impressive if I could see the thing. Is that it, in the chains?_ "

Indignant, Levy couldn't help but protest, " _She!_ I am not an _it_. My name is Levy McGarden, guardian of the written word and chief librarian of the Summer Kingdom."

The dragon stared for a moment, then let out a booming laugh that seemed to cause an earthquake. Levy fell backwards, flailing, which only made the laughing harder. With a frustrated huff, she pushed herself back up and spread her feet and wings for better balance.

" _What a funny little treasure you've brought me_ ," the drake mused. " _Let me get a closer look._ "

Levy's mouth dropped open when she watched his body shrink, his scales replaced with tanned, scarred skin and head shortening, smoothing down to one like hers, until he looked like the perfect replica of an elf. He was tall, lean, a mane of coal black hair tangling all the way down his back. He was wearing a breastplate that resembled his scales, a pair of leather trousers and a thick belt. His eyes remained the bloody crimson and his grin remained deadly.

The drake crouched down and squinted at her in the firelight. His voice was only slightly less intimidating. Gravelly.

"Nice little trinket for my collection," he said, poking her face with a hard finger. "I've always wanted to know if fairies had tails. I think I have a golden cage perfect for this one."

Her heart clenched. "I told you that my name is Levy and I have not come here to be a part of your hoard. I've come to ask to keep my book. It is essential to every inhabitant of the Binding World. You must let me deliver it."

"If it's so important to ya," hummed the dragon, "then you shouldn't have been walking alone with it in the forest. Nasty things can happen to little fairies who don't keep to the air… You're lucky my trolls came across you before something worse happened."

"I can't think of much worse than you," snapped Levy in her frustration.

That only provoked another laugh. "She amuses me! You've made a good find, and you shall be rewarded."

"I am not a _find!_ "

"Listen, pipsqueak," the drake sighed, standing back up as the trolls tittered excitedly. "If the little magical book is so important to our world, then who better to protect it than the Black Steel, the Iron Drake? I'm in the world too, so I don't see why I can't claim it just as much as your little kingdoms. If my trolls or I find it, it's mine."

"I could take it by force, if you'd rather," Levy offered, magic building up within her.

"A fairy challenging a dragon," Black Steel snorted, turning away from her. "You'd only entertain me by trying."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Levy focused on the beings around her, seeking out the words floating across their thoughts…

And she set them spinning.

Screams erupted, everyone in the vicinity clutched their heads and cursed. She could feel their thoughts being shrieked in their heads, and Levy projected every book and poem and song passage she could remember into their minds, the mere invasion of her thoughts bringing them to their knees. She'd perfected the technique over the years, but had never quite used it as a way to fight.

Into one troll's mind, she shouted to let her loose over and over until he tore off her chains, after which she snatched her bag and leapt into air, unfurling her wings.

Levy had paid attention to their turns on the way in, so she prepared to zoom left when-

An impossibly strong hand clamped around her body, all her breath erased instantly. "If you don't stop that little mind trick of yours, I'll rip your wings off." It was the dragon, eyes pained but terrifying as ever.

Instantly, Levy released them of her magic and closed her eyes in trepidation. His hand loosened slightly-enough to let her breathe, but not escape.

"Well, _Levy_ ," Black Steel chuckled as he turned back to where they'd come from. "Welcome to my territory, and I will not underestimate you again."

The darkness of the cave swallowed her whole.

* * *

 **Yooo new story bros!**

 **Really excited for this one; always wanted to write a fantasy AU. I knoooow I have a lot of other stuff I should be updating, but hey, I can't control which inspiration strikes. Of course, I'll make my own inspiration when necessary, but when it comes along naturally, you gotta grab it.**

 **This was inspired at first by a really cute fanart by nanashiart. Then it kinda turned into this. Hope you're liking it; the next two girls introduced next chapter! Image was done by our one and only Hiro Mashima. :)**

 **See ya… later! I'm finally on Christmas break so I'll have more time.**

 **Mizpah,**

 **~LoneStorm**


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, all creatures that roamed Earth and the Binding World gazed up at the sky in wonder if the heavens and it's star-strewn glory. But every time Lucy looked down from the Celestial Realm, she was struck with awe. The people-everywhere thousands upon thousands of souls, every one unique, all shining in their own splendor, and countless lands to explore.

Of course, she did love her own land. It was strewn with beauty incomprehensible to any below. The colors and light blossomed from all around, colors that humans couldn't even see. Lucy was surrounded by magnificence and the most powerful beings in the universe… And maybe that's why the world without any of that was so fascinating.

The desire to know how they lived, the simple things that made them happy, their closeness to each other. How they just stayed so strong-

"-believe Lucy is out gazing off into her daydreams again," she heard a deep voice sigh from the throne room. Her father.

The Celestial King was not her true father. After Jude and Layla, esteemed members of the Celestial Court, had passed, the king had taken Lucy in himself. After all, he had no other heirs to his throne.

From her perch on the edge of the domed roof next to the open window, Lucy pursed her lips in silent frustration. She loved her adoptive father, but what did it matter to him how she enjoyed looking through the stars to watch the creatures of Earth and the Binding World? She attended all of her other commitments dutifully, every Parliament meeting and invitation to rather irritating events with grace. Her little pastimes shouldn't be of any concern.

Curling her bare arms about her knees comfort, Lucy set her chin on them wistfully as her all-seeing eyes upon a young boy and girl on Earth, laughing as they ran through the rain for shelter. Their hands were intertwined. Across to the other side of the globe, a mother sang a lullaby to her daughter in a rocking chair on a front porch.

In response to her father's comment, she heard the voice of her friend, leader of the Zodiac, filter faintly through the window. "It is kind of her to watch over the worlds. Her job as princess of the heavens, is it not?"

"Watching over us one matter," the king said. "Longingly staring off into other lands as if wanting to abandon her duties to explore worlds unnecessarily is another matter entirely."

"All due respect, your majesty, but I believe it's rather harmless. We all had our stages of curiosity," Leo pointed out. Lucy felt the warmth of gratitude for his defense.

"I suppose," answered the king uneasily. "Perhaps I worry too much. In other matters… Report?"

Zodiac Celestial Spirits were assigned to different portions of the worlds, required to monitor and report vital issues to the king through Leo the Lion. Lucy scooted closer to the window; she always made sure to sit here for report. Her one act of rebellion, but she didn't feel it was too severe. All she wanted was to know what was happening.

"Genocide of Christians, Jews, and Muslims not aligned with ISIS continue with little progress in defeating the terrorists," Leo told him grimly. "Our Spirits and Tenshis can only save so many per day."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "More guidance is needed for the next generation. Demon corruption is up five percent just from this week; their means of deception get more clever every time and we suspect their king may be behind their new tactics." There was a crinkling of paper. "Famine, AIDS, cancer, and other diseases remain at the same levels as last report. Do you want the full list per continent this time, your majesty?"

"No," sighed the king. "Please save the entirety for the private advisor meeting."

Lucy's heart felt as if it were bleeding out. There was no denying that as the Celestial Princess, she'd been installed with the most power of any other being in the sky other than her own father, and possibly equal to Leo. She could've saved so many more, given her teardrops to cure the sick… if only she were allowed to rush down to their aid as the others did.

"Yes, sir. And for the Binding World…" Lucy heard more paper unfolding. The Binding World report was always a bit more in detail, considering how vital the Bond was. "The fairies are working hard to keep their areas pristine, but there's only so much they can do in keeping the Earthen pollution down through the Bond. The troll robberies are still on an alarming rise. The reason has not yet been found, but… there was a suspicious attack. The head librarian of the Summer Kingdom was transporting the White Grimoire, and she never made it to her destination. They suspect trolls stole it, but they've also never have been involved in kidnapping."

"That is concerning… but why was she transporting the Grimoire? It is not usually among fairies, especially with the shrinking spells necessary."

Lucy leaned closer to the window with interest. The White Grimoire? Disturbing indeed; that book held all the spells and information known of the Bond. If someone had stolen it…

"That is probably the most worrying matter," Leo said, voice growing lower. "The elves have reported only Binding World time minutes ago that several strands of the Bond are… unraveling."

Eyes growing wide, Lucy clenched her fists. Minutes in the Celestial Realm were far longer than that of Binding World minutes, so this was particularly breaking news. Her father voiced her thoughts from below. " _Unraveling?!_ That's not possible, Leo. The Bond is as old as the realms themselves. It is a creation rooted in magic and science and nature… One cannot simply _unravel_ it!"

"Humans may no nothing of the specifics of the Bond," Leo said slowly. "Yet it was a human wielding a dark magic spellbook that managed to damage the ties. The elves have captured him, but he hasn't told them anything."

"Where did this human aquire such a book? How did he manage to produce magic on Earth?"

"They don't know," the lion told him. "But the book is full of dark magic. It could only come from the demon realms. We knew they were going too far lately with corruption, but dark magic granted to a human is an entirely new level of offense."

The king was silent, likely mulling over all he was forced to take in. Then he let out a breath, saying, "Thank you, Leo. We must count on the elves to uncover the truth of this human mage; I don't know what kind of assistance we could give, but offer any if needed. And… any news of the dark prince? Was he, perhaps, involved?"

"Doubtful, your highness," Leo said. "The fairy scouts have not reported him leaving his lair for Earth. He remains inactive, neutral, and not a threat as always."

Lucy was endlessly frustrated by their mentions of a "dark prince." They'd never explained who he was to her, or referred to him by any other name. If he never did anything wrong, why did they keep calling him dark?

"Right." Her father's voice seemed to grow more tired with every report. "Any… good news?"

"Well," mused Leo. "My wedding is next month. It should be the party of the century, or so I've been told."

Lucy felt the flicker of a grimace. She'd been trying to forget.

"That reminds me!" the king boomed, seemingly trying to put the worries of the reports aside. "I must call my daughter down. I intended to make more preparations today. Would you stay for lunch?"

"I would be delighted, your majesty."

Before he could send for her, Lucy reluctantly pushed herself upward and made her way back down the side of the palace. She was far more acrobatic that she let on to anyone so that she could keep her little trips to the roof a secret. It took several minutes to walk around to the front, and that was with all the shortcuts. The palace was massive, spanning over a thousand meters wide with sparkling domes that reflected purples, blues, greens, and pinks of the across the constellation-scattered sky. Even Lucy hadn't seen all the rooms that the palace held in its enormity of seven tall stories.

Lucy took a deep breath before she entered, readjusting the golden, winged tiara and her blonde curls so that she didn't look like she'd just been up on the palace, eavesdropping. The front doors were crystal and gold, booming as she pulled them open and glided in as gracefully as possible. Her shimmering, white dress trailed on the pristine, tile floor.

Upon her arrival, her father up on his gilded throne seemed to brighten, saying in a voice that echoed throughout the chamber, "Lucy, darling! I was just about to send for you."

She curtsied. "What a helpful coincidence, as I was just wishing to come see you, father. Good afternoon."

He held out a hand, and she placed hers in his. "What is it you need, my dear?"

"Nothing more than the pleasure of your company, father." She smiled, turning her face to her friend that stood by. "Good afternoon, Leo. I trust your stars shine bright?"

"All the more, now that your highness has come into my presence," he purred, brushing a kiss on her knuckles. "You are radiant as ever, my princess."

"And you are a flirt as ever, I see," she countered with a smirk. "I take it it's time for lunch?"

The dining room was nearly as grand as the throne, table far too long so that the three of them sat at the far end together. The food given to them was as excellent as ever, and other than complimenting and thanking the servants, Lucy prayed that the table would remain quiet. So that they didn't have to discuss-

"I was wondering if this sort of meal would be a good selection for the reception, Lucy," her father brought up, making her internally wince. "Do you approve?"

"It's lovely," she murmured, eyes fixed on her plate as she shoveled more of the human-style pasta into her mouth to avoid further speech.

"The seamstress says she's got a stunning design for your dress planned out, but she'd like you to view all the selections before any decisions. When are you free to meet with her?"

She knew her father was trying to get more more engaged in the excitement, but her heart felt light years away. "I have nothing going on tomorrow afternoon."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Leo shift uncomfortably. His ears, buried among his bright orange hair, twitched. "Is there anything I can do to be of assistance, your majesty?"

"Perhaps if you could make my daughter voice more of her opinions on her own wedding," mused the king, scanning her face with a tenderness that softened her slightly.

"I've grown to find her stubbornness rather endearing," Leo turned the request around carefully.

She shot him a grateful smile, but her father simply _had_ to continue, "Convincing her to cooperate will be good practice for your married life together-"

Lucy stood abruptly, heart clenching overwhelmingly. "Excuse me. I'm rather full all of the sudden."

Leo didn't meet her eyes, but her father looked exasperated. Before he could protest, she strode away.

At the first balcony she found down the endless hallways, Lucy pushed her way outside where she leaned over the railing and breathed out. As always, her eyes desperately roamed the lower worlds for some distraction. A group of friends meeting up at a park and seeing who could swing highest on the set. A couple of dryads giggling as they chased one another through the woods. A beautiful boy flying with dragon wings-

Wait, what?

Lucy bent closer in interest. He was soaring across the Scorch that separated the enchanted forests of the fairies and elves, carrying two fairies North at breakneck speeds. No fairies ever wandered into that desert wasteland. What on earth could drive such a creature to make the dangerous journey to the equally dangerous elves? What creature even _was_ that boy?

"Lucy?"

She snapped out of her focus and whirled at her name to see that her father had followed her. He looked hesitant, slowly making his way over beside her as if she were a cat that would skitter away if he walked too quickly.

"Yes, Father?" She tried to sound as pleasant and normal as possible, but she could feel the slight shake in her voice.

He sighed, grand robes wrinkling as he leaned against the rail. "I do not understand why you are so opposed to this wedding. You've been close to Leo since you were children, and you get along very well. He obviously cares for you."

Lucy's gut clenched. "He's a dear friend, father, but I've never harbored further feelings for him. He tries to have them for me to please you, but you've seen how he looks at Aries. I don't understand why you insist on having this wedding now, when I don't have my wings yet. We live thousands of years and I have plenty of time to-"

"Because I grow weary." The King certainly looked weary, eyes dull in the starlight. "You must take my throne sooner than I expected. You will grow to love him in time, and you will have your wings."

"That's not how it works, and you very well know that!" Lucy burst, fingers curling along the stone railing. "I have not felt my wings begin to grow in the hundred years that I have known him! You've been in love before, God rest her soul, and you know that's not how it happened. That's not how it has happened for my parents, for any spirit or Tenshi that has ever lived! How incompetent would they think their new ruler is, one who doesn't even have her wings?"

"Lucy." His voice was strained. "I know this is a difficult situation, but you've met every being in this realm and none have struck your fancy. It's the only option."

Lucy hesitated for a moment, before slowly saying, "Yes, in _this_ realm."

Her father looked at her sharply. "Please tell me you do not fancy yourself interested in some human or elf or-"

"No, no!" Lucy squeaked quickly. "Not at all, father. But there are billions of beings in the other worlds. I haven't met a single one!"

"That's because other creatures have no business becoming king of the Celestial realm, Lucy," her father said firmly. "The matter is silly to even mention."

"Would I not have good enough taste to fall in love with someone worthy of a throne?" questioned Lucy testily.

"Leo is the only one who is worthy," grunted the king. "Experienced, loyal, honorable, trustworthy, powerful, takes good care of my lovely daughter, leader of the _Zodiac_ , Lucy…"

"And my _friend_ ," Lucy emphasized. "He is a brother to me. I could not… I _will not_ be his wife. I could certainly not even consider bearing him children. It would be wrong. I would feel wrong. This all feels wrong."

"Your feelings may change as you grow closer." Her father sounded much more like he were trying to convince himself rather than her.

"Why must I be forced into this when I have over three billion men in the other worlds that are an option?" Lucy demanded.

"They are _not_ an option!" His palms slammed against the stone. "This is the only way and you must accept your fate; you may as well make the most of it!"

" _I_ will decide my own fate and it does not involve this." Her hands trembled in shock at his outburst, but she kept her voice steady. "I wish to be alone."

He sobered. "Lucy, I meant no-"

"Please."

His gaze was long and blank, but he soon turned back to the doors. "I love you, my Lucy."

"I love you too, Father."

As soon as he left, she quelled her screaming thoughts by turning her attention back to the flying boy. He looked about as youthful as her, pink hair bright in the beating sun. His wings were a shining and scaly red, black, and gold. Her eyes adjusted for closer look, seeing his panicked expression and worry as he glanced down at the fairies in his hands.

Oh, of course! He needed help. Perhaps one of his fairy friends were sick or injured, their only chance being the healing of the elves?

Leaning closer, her eyes widened with suspense at the aching itch to help. But he was flying nearly at the speed of sound; surely he'd make it in time without her or her healing power?

At least, that's what she thought before a flaming, elven arrow filled with magic energy caught him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out and plummet from the sky. He struggled to flap his wings, but his damaged shoulder seemed to pitch him sideways so that he kept falling, falling-

Lucy hardened. She'd always longed to help those below in need, and now longed to escape to the other worlds in search for another solution to her father's decision. To hell with standing by any longer.

With a flick of her wrists, the clouds that blocked her in the palace gardens floated aside. She made possibly the stupidest and best decision she'd ever made; Lucy took a deep breath, climbed on top of the balcony railing, and focused her energy to the Binding World and the exact location she wanted to be. She jumped, and she fell from the heavens.

* * *

"Why do we even do this?"

Erza glanced sharply at Cana's sigh. "Because the Bond is what holds every universe together, and our responsibility as High Elves of the Centermere."

Cana only answered in a roll of the eyes. Pushing back some long, brown hair so that the pointy tips of her ears shown, she mused, "Yeah, and someone's totally gonna attack it… how? We've got centuries' worth of protective spells over every connection of the bond with Earth, spells around our source, protected by Celestial Spirits and Tenshis, the most _powerful beings in existence_. It's ridiculous to worry about; the demons don't even bother to mess with it!"

"You just want to get off your guard shift to drink more mead," Erza huffed, gripping the intricately carved sword at her belt. Her golden armor gleamed with the light of the Bond, not that she truly needed it; defensive spells worked as well as any armor. She simply liked the look and feel of it, and it certainly reflected her rank of General of the High Elven Army.

"Well, getting drunk is far more productive than standing here and just staring at the thing," Cana said shamelessly. She was only in her usual binding about her chest and short skirt, earthy colors complimenting her brown eyes. While most looked down upon her less-than regal attire, they'd still put her in guard rotation due to her surprisingly powerful magic.

Erza disagreed with Cana's last sentiment. No matter how many times she saw it, the Bond was still, in the largest potential of the word, beautiful.

The strands of light, millions of them, all glowing and twinning in neverending patterns that extended beyond any creature's understanding. It was nearly thirty meters in diameter, pulsing with magic and energy, all the clockwork of the balance of everything that existed. The awe of the Bond never ceased to humble her.

"It is an honor to be here," said Erza, ignoring Cana's scoff.

"It's a waste of _time_ to be here-" her friend insisted but was cut off by the loud and sudden humming, thrumming like a heartbeat and causing the bond to flash, its strands straining.

The two elves gasped, stumbling back from the massive cord. Magic crackled up and down its sides like lightning, something that sounded a bit like a beast's moan echoing through the trees as hundreds of strands suddenly shifted, turning in an unnatural directions so that they began to unwind from each other.

"No!" Erza shouted, running to the Bond and throwing her hands out before her. Closing her eyes, she focused on and muttered every protection and magical renewal spell she knew. "Cana, go get help!"

"On it!" Cana called back frantically, and Erza heard her swift steps race off back to the city.

Sweat pouring down and causing her scarlet hair to stick to her face, Erza continued to whisper incantations, feeling the Bond drawing desperately on her support until she felt as if she'd be swallowed whole. Erza knew that her magic was nowhere near powerful enough to fix the very source of the universe's magic, but Erza was willing to have the life drained from her if it meant the Bond would would get minisculely less damaged. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it was anything but good.

Her chanting rose to yells, all of her energy being depleted enormously by each passing second. She shouted for rewinding, healing, stability, a spell to draw out whatever was hurting the worlds' precious Bond-

That spell took hold greater than the rest. Her heart seemed to tug, almost making her trip into the strands of light. Some kind of magic was pulling back at her, dark and twisted. Surely the culprit of the Bond's sickness had been found.

Erza clung to the newfound magic. The black, evilness of it almost made her sick, but she managed to grit her teeth and use the strongest summoning spell she knew. The other magic was working so hard itself that it was pulled easily through wherever it existed in the universe…

...and right onto her.

Gasping, Erza collapsed under the exhaustion and sudden weight that had been dropped on her. She noticed that the Bond had stopped making the unnatural noises and flashing. She'd likely pulled out what the problem was.

Weak from the magic expense, she barely managed to push off of her… a body? Erza squinted her eyes open, catching a flash of blue and red. It was a _boy_.

He seemed to be nearly unconscious himself, groaning slightly as he flopped onto his back. An open book was clutched tightly to his chest, red brand marking his face and blue hair drifting into his eyes. He wore dark robes. A sick magic seemed to radiate from him.

The male seemed about her age, but surely someone using such dark magic could not be a Wood or High elf? A rogue demon, maybe. But demons had a natural form of dark magic that existed within their very being. This boy seemed more like… it was an infection. She'd seen a demon before; this was not one. Erza's senses were confused beyond reasoning.

Or perhaps…Was it even possible?

Hesitantly, Erza reached a shaking hand over to his hair. She pushed it away from his ears.

They were round at the top. _Human_.

Erza rolled away with a shocked choke, gripping her hilt so hard that she thought it may break. She was on her knees, staring down at him in a mixed horror and fascination. A human had never stepped foot into the Binding World. It wasn't possible. The only way they could visit a different realm was if they died a hero and were chosen to take a place among the stars in the Celestial World, or if they'd sinned horribly enough to invoke punishment in the Demon Realm. Humans had no _business_ in her home world. Had this mere human managed to damage the Bond so greatly, something he should not even know exists?

By the stars; it shouldn't even be possible for humans to _use_ magic! They had about as much magic within them as trolls. There had been several that managed to capture a demon's attention for summoning, but that never ended well.

Her weary eyes narrowed at the book on his chest. Erza wasn't sure it would be wise to touch it; surely it was where the human had gotten the spells. Dark magic… from hell itself. How did a human aquire a book from the Demon Realm?

Could demons even _read?_

Before she could shake out the ridiculous question, the sound of her reinforcements approached, a group of running feet that appeared to be Cana with her friend Mirajane and Lahar, an esteemed council member. Erza could hear a much larger group approaching, likely all horrified by Cana's news.

"Erza!" cried Mirajane and Cana at once, rushing over to where Erza knelt dazedly on the ground. She turned, becoming engulfed in Mira's flowing, silk dress and shaky embrace.

Cana helped her to her feet. "I'm so glad you're alright! Did you manage to stop… whatever in hell was happening?"

Erza tried to make the fact that she was leaving heavily on Mira subtle. "I-I think so… I summoned the culprit behind the… _unraveling_ , and this h-human came out…"

Dozens of elves were crowded around the strange boy, as well as giving shouts of rage and terror at the damage done to the Bond. Surely the shock of it had been felt all over the worlds…

The boy suddenly sat up, gasping and clawing at the ground as if he'd been having a nightmare. The book fell from his grasp, and it was immediately swept up by Lahar. Seeing this, the human snarled, stumbling up and lunging after the volume. But the elves gripped his arms, bringing his wrists behind his back and tying them tightly with cords.

There was an insane glint to his eyes, some kind of red reflecting in their brown as he bared his teeth. " _Mine!_ "

He spoke in English, hissing and attempting to leap towards his dark treasure. The elves held him fast easily, but the man struggled. The growls emanating from his throat didn't quite sound as human as he looked.

Though he certainly looked more beautiful than most humans.

Shaking that thought from her mind, Erza cleared her throat and called out over the scrabble of voices across the clearing, "My magic pulled this human from the Bond when I attempted to summon the reason for its damage! Pray tell, human boy… what exactly were you _doing?!_ "

The boy stiffened, unnerving and mad wandering. His lips twitched upwards, and Erza tried not to let a shiver of terror sweep through her at the sight.

" _The Master shall see to your unraveling,_ " he said in a low, chilling voice. " _This is only the beginning of your end_."

Erza clenched her jaw in frustration, marching closer to him and balling a fist into his shirt. "Tell me who this master of yours is, why you have hurt the Bond, and how! NOW!"

" _The Master shall see to your unraveling_ ," was all he repeated. " _This is only the beginning of your end._ "

While restraining herself from punching him square in the face, Erza glared straight into his eyes. Black oozed across them like blood, a smokescreen across their true color. She dropped him with a gasp.

"This human is possessed by a demon," Erza said, flinching away from the nausea-inducing presence of such evil. "I suggest he be taken to our most advanced cell available where he shall stay for questioning and purification."

Lahar agreed, face white as hers felt as the boy was tugged towards where they'd come.

Once the captors had left, Lahar asked for civilians to return home, telling them that this situation would be resolved. Cana and Mira, with Erza's persuasion, followed the crowd. Lahar then turned to Erza. "I've never seen anything like this happen in my three hundred years," Lahar told her gravely, hands behind his back as he walked over to the Bond. "Nor has anything like this been recorded in history."

Erza carefully evaluated him, the calculating eyes and tenseness of his jaw. But… "You don't seem as surprised as I'd think you'd be."

"I couldn't have foretold such a large scale catastrophe as this," he evaded, and Erza noticed.

"But you knew something was wrong," she urged. "Does this have to do with why the fairies were viewing the White Grimoire?"

His laugh was short, mostly amused. "You were always sharp, Erza. Cunning and perceptive. I cannot hide it from you; yes, there have been disturbances on Earth. Higher rates of demon corruption, certain bands of self-proclaimed wizards and devil worshippers coincidentally gathering at Bond connection points. It was reported by the Zodiac, and I requested that the Bond be more researched as far as if it were possible to damage."

Lahar paced, grimacing at the darkened strands that covered nearly a quarter of the bond's area. His black hair hung over his eyes, white robes billowed behind him impatiently. "The chief scribes and librarians of our society and theirs have been searching for any information and connections possible; I wanted multiple opinions. I did not expect something on this large of a scale or this soon… and by a possessed human, at that."

Emotions slamming together like tree branches in a storm, Erza said, aghast, "And you did not think to warn me of your suspicions? Whether or not you predicted it, I might've; magic like that could've killed a guard other than myself! By the stars, it almost killed me! We could've been more ready-"

"I did not want to terrify the public by my mere suspicion-"

"Better terrified than unprepared!" Erza spat. "As soon as the White Grimoire returns, I _demand_ to see all results of the research-"

"The Grimoire has been stolen," Lahar whispered, coming to a halt and looking away from her.

"What do you mean _stolen-!?_ "

The scream of a gryffon interrupted her heated questioning. A shadow cast over them and the magnificent beast, the eagle feathers gleaming copper in the Bond's light as it dove. With two great wingbeats, the creature landed beside them . From the back of the gryffon came Elfman, one of her trusted scouts. He was bulky for an elf, and taller than the rest though their species was known for their elegant height. A scar ran across his face, and white hair was tousled from the wind. His leather clad form dismounted his gryffon.

"General!" he boomed to her, giving a hasty bow before rushing closer to her. "We have, em, a situation in the south portion of the Scorch."

Erza frowned. "What sort of situation could you possibly have in the middle of a desert in which you'd have to come to me? Is everyone alright?"

"No more than non-fatal injuries," Elfman assured her. "But… We've captured a prisoner, and gained three, uh, guests."

"Prisoner?" Erza asked, eyebrows raising. "Who?"

There was a pause, as if he felt terror merely at speaking the name.

"The fire demon."

* * *

 **Heyo lovelies!**

 **Look what I whipped up in my study breaks! Here's some Lucy and Erza POV - so much stuff I had to add to create this world hopefully without too much confusion. I know that with my other story, The Keys of Fire, I didn't think it through well enough, so here's trying to get better at that. I have a lot of ideas for Unraveling and I think this story could hold a lot of potential, so I hope you enjoy the ride with me!**

 **As always, a million thanks to the reviews! I read and adore every one. Every word you say as a critique or encouragement brightens my day; I don't think I could be where I am with writing today without each one of you. Thank yoooou!**

 **I'll see you guys more after my exams. O.O**

 **Mizpah,**

 **~LoneStorm**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting shot down by a clan of elf scouts was not exactly what Natsu had planned for the day.

He'd been wandering across the outskirts of the forest as always, hunting for the next unsuspecting deer or rabbit when he came across that one idiot that Juvia was obsessed with.

Much to Natsu's disappointment, his friend hasn't visited him hardly at all for the last month; Juvia's library fairy friend had gone missing several weeks ago, and Juvia was involved in many search parties for her. Natsu tried to help as well, tracking this "Levy"'s scent from afar over to the mountainous region, but Natsu could not venture into the forest. Juvia hadn't found any leads from there. She'd been so preoccupied with finding Levy that she didn't even talk about the Winter fairy as much. It went from about one hundred to only ninety percent of her conversation topics now.

Honestly, Natsu didn't see the appeal to the Winter fairy. Or anyone, for that matter. That might be due to his lack of ability to fall in love or have sexual attraction, but digressing…

The "winter prince," as she liked to call the fairy boy, was curled up under another leaf for shade, and was shaking, for some reason. His face was pale, even for a Winter fairy.

Juvia had requested that Natsu not speak to her love interest, but the kid wasn't looking so good. So Natsu frowned and approached.

Kneeling down, he closed his eyes and let a Shift flood through him. His body shrank, wings sprouted from his back and ears tapered to a point. His first few Shifts as a hatchling had been excruciating, but after practice, only tingled.

Crouching beside the groaning fairy, Natsu tapped the side of his sweat slicked head. "Hey man, you okay?"

The fairy only winced, slowly blinking his eyes open. Fear flitted through his gaze, and Natsu knew why; the boy probably thought Natsu was a Summer fairy, which meant he could punish a Winter fairy for trespassing.

"I'm not gonna turn you in; I promise," Natsu swore. "You look like a dying troll."

The boy licked dry lips. "H-hot…"

Natsu winced in sympathy. Of course the the Winter fairy's body wasn't equipped to handle the weather here. It was really only a matter of time until the boy got heat sickness. This was why Natsu had always thought the fairy was a moron.

Except Natsu had no idea how to fix that. Natsu was probably the warmest being in existence. The boy would die if he wasn't healed of the fever soon. If only Juvia were here-

Juvia.

Natsu was torn. He had to save this fairy for Juvia, but entering the forest would mean he could never come back if he didn't want the fairies sending the elves after him. He could never return to his comfy cave. That would be annoying.

But Juvia was his only friend-the only one that had ever accepted him for who he was. In the end, it was no choice.

"I'll be back with help," promised Natsu. "She won't tell, either."

He leapt up into the air, letting the exhilarating feeling of his wings carrying him faithfully into the wind. Then he zoomed off into the trees for the first time, trying to remember the map Juvia had shown him once and where she'd said she'd be today. The East River, perhaps? He'd try that first. _I mean it should be, like...east_ , he reasoned frantically.

He dove through the forest like a bolt of lightning, faster than any fairy. Swooping above, he squinted across the forest to look for a gleam of water through the canopies.

It was the waterfall he heard first, a roar that could match a dragon's. Natsu didn't know water could make such a sound. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the oasis, water cascading over a slick cliff and into a crystal pool, stepping stones scattering the stream that flowed from the spring beneath the falls. It was so… cool. He'd only ever lived in the fires of hell, mountains, and a desert. This was some foreign universe.

The flutter of wings was the next sound, water fairies flitting across the banks and chattering cheerfully as they held out their hands to the river, cleansing it. Juvia was the only one with blue hair, sitting a little off to the side with her purifying hand swirling mindlessly.

He dove like a falcon, snapping his wings out to catch himself. "Juvia!" he said above her. "Come quick; he needs help-"

Natsu's warning was cut off by screams, the other fairies flying back into the trees, terrified at the sight of him. "The demon!" they cried, crashing into each other in their haste. "It's the demon!"

He felt words die in his throat, swallowing thickly at their fear. All these years trying to avoid being looked at like that, like he was a monster or a disgrace-

"Natsu!" Juvia gasped. "What is Natsu doing here?! He needs to stay hidden! Juvia can't be seen with Natsu. They'll call the elves on-!"

"Your winter idiot needs help!" Natsu interrupted. "He has heat sickness, and I'm a _fire_ demon so _I_ can't help, but _you_ -"

Her protests quelled at once, and she joined him in the sky. "Take Juvia to him!" Juvia demanded, her magic drawing up a sphere of water from the stream.

"This way!" He zipped back the way he came, his friend close behind.

They made it there within a matter of minutes due to their speed, and Natsu waved Juvia down to where the sick fairy rested. Her eyes widened in worry, and she swooped down to his side.

The winter fairy was struggling for a steady breath, sweat shining in the baking sun. Juvia immediately ran her cool water over his forehead, muttering soothing words of, "You will be okay. Juvia will make it better; all will be okay…"

She gave him some to drink, and that seemed to help him manage to say, "Wh-who are you?"

"Juvia," she said gently, and Natsu could see her almost shaking in restraint not to freak out about talking to her love for the first time. "Juvia will not reveal you to her kingdom. She is a water fairy here to help."

"Th-thank you," he choked, seeming to relax under the cold water. "Who i-is he?"

"This is Juvia's friend, Natsu," she explained quietly. "He found you and brought Juvia to you."

"'anks," he muttered again, head lolling back with a moan. While the water apparently eased the heat, the fairy wasn't looking much better.

"What is your name, if Juvia may ask?" She pushed his sticky bangs away from his face, water magically swirling across his forehead.

"G-Gray," he answered, wincing as the leaf above him shifted and a glint of sun graced his face.

"It is a delight to meet Gray," Juvia whispered, the stream of water now cupping his cheek. She then turned to Natsu, her whisper now frantic. "Juvia is reducing symptoms, but this will not heal him. We must get him to the healer fairies-!"

"Do you honestly know any that would be willing to help?" Natsu hissed. "Makarov is a nice guy, but your senate would let him die for all they care, with him being a Winter fairy!"

Juvia bit her lip. "W-well… Juvia does not personally know any healer fairies, and their residential wings and infirmary are all guarded, just like all of the buildings since the feud with Winter."

"Then how are we supposed to get in?"

"We?" Her hands were on her hips. "Natsu needs to get out of here! The other water fairies would have reported you to the elves already; surely they'll be after Natsu!"

"And won't your kingdom be after you?" Natsu pointed out. "They saw you leave with me. It doesn't matter if the Wood Elves are coming; elves are our only way to save Gray now. It's against the High Elven mandate to turn down injured or sick, no matter who they are-I'd choose the High over the Wood any day."  
"The High Elves?!" Juvia cried, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "They are across the _Scorch_ , Natsu! There is no way Natsu could make it there before Gray…" A sob hitched in her throat.

 _No. Not the crying,_ Natsu thought in horror. As a water fairy, Juvia literally could not stop crying for about an hour when she got started. He never had any idea what to do when she was like that.

"I can fly us there," Natsu insisted.

"Natsu's dragon form is very large, and would still take too long, not to mention how Juvia and Gray would fall off and Natsu would be instantly seen as a threat from miles away," Juvia countered.

Natsu swallowed, scratching the back of his neck. He'd been hoping she wouldn't say that, no matter how right she was. But he'd known the day he'd have to do this Shift again would come… at least it would be to help his friend.

"There is… a different transformation I could do," he admitted.

"What could possibly be fast enough? He'll die within the hour!" she wailed. "Griffins, eagles, pegasi-not fast enough! The Scorch is massive!"

Drawing a deep breath, Natsu said it quickly before he could hesitate, "My demon form. I can fly at the speed of sound."

Her crying ceased instantly, morphing into a frown. "D-demon form? Natsu has never shown Juvia his-"

"That's because I didn't want to scare you," he sighed. "Promise you won't freak out?"

Juvia nodded, drying her tears with the back of her hand. Feeling rather sick to his stomach, Natsu held his hands in front of him, one over the other. Index and middle finger extended on top, index and pinkie on the bottom. The dark magic surged up through his feet, washing through his body to form his most powerful transformation. Natsu clenched his jaw, feeling the bolts of pain streaking up his body from not using the Shift for his natural form for so long. He shot up to his human height. Wings burst from his back, fiery red and crafted like a dragon's. Inky black, swirling designs seeped from his wings and across his body, curling like paintings across his cheeks. His slit-pupiled eyes that always exposed him for what he was, no matter what shape he took on, glowed red, and he felt his fangs elongate. Horns spiraled up from his skull.

Juvia's mouth had fallen open, and Gray was trying to back away even in his weak state. Natsu couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, the familiar feeling of shame pricking at his chest. He wished they'd stop looking at him like that; it wasn't as if he'd ever wanted to be _this_.

"Get into my hands," he instructed, kneeling down and holding his palms out. "We're getting to the elves."

Once he'd scooped up Gray and Juvia clambered into his grasp, he burst into the sky, falling into a forward position before feeling the magic boost him so that with one flap, he was speeding across the desert. One hundred miles per hour, two hundred, three hundred-

He held the fairies to his chest so that the wind wouldn't tear them apart; it was his magic and tough demon skin that kept his own face from peeling off. With a pang of guilt came the rush of enjoyment. It had been so _long_ since he'd flown with his demon power. The power made him simmer with delight and craving, something that scared him to this day. It was why he'd forced himself not to take this form; the power had gotten to his head before until his soul had almost been lost forever. Power could be a good thing, but this dark magic…

Natsu shook away his thoughts, glancing worriedly down at the fairies. They were curled into balls, Gray's shaking and sweating getting worse by the second. Juvia was trying to look at Gray, but Natsu's protective fingers prevented much movement for her own safety.

Just as he almost reached the sound barrier, a whistling noise came to his attention, and he looked up just in time to see the arrow.

It tore through his shoulder and left wing; pain streaked through him and his muscles screamed. A cry was ripped from his throat and he tumbled in air, his one wing cackling with the magic energy that had just blown a hole through it. Natsu gritted his teeth, glowering at the elf scouts he saw approaching in the distance with bows drawn. He hadn't even done anything to them; what the hell was their problem?!

But he couldn't let down his friends.

As he fell, he tried to stay aloft, wing and shoulder in agony, but the hole and the pain threw off his flight pattern too much. Natsu couldn't help but fall and fall, curling his body and wings around the fairies so that if he hit the ground, at least the they would be saved. He closed his eyes, readying himself for an impact that would damage even his strong demon bones-

And the impact never came.

Natsu only felt soft, gentle arms wrap around his fetal-position form, holding him in the most comforting way with his head against a smooth and flower-scented shoulder. Some brilliant light had surrounded him, and he wondered momentarily if he'd died and was being taken to heaven instead of hauled back to hell.

Natsu was being lowered down from the sky, and he heard his savior's feet lightly touch the ground. The arms around him, now streaked with his blood, cradled him still as the being slowly knelt down.

Finally, he cautiously cracked his eyes open. And then they widened, his jaw dropping.

It was an _angel_.

She could only be; glowing with an ethereal light, radiance emanating from her very skin. The female creature was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen of the three realms he'd been to. Her golden hair flowed down to her back, golden tiara glistened on her head, and he'd never seen such a perfect face. Natsu had been told that angels didn't exist, that there was nothing left in any world that could defeat the great demon king.

But her… the sheer amount of power she gave off was enough to make him feel like he should be bowing to her. Surely she was not just an angel; she had to be the queen of them all.

Her shining, big, brown eyes met his, and she gave a smile that made him choke on air. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Are you real?" he asked back in a daze. "Or did I eat the wrong kind of mushrooms again?"

Her laugh was like Earth's church bells. "Oh, I am quite real. Let me take a look at that shoulder, hmm?"

Still dumbly staring, Natsu slowly nodded, wincing while he unfurled his wings to show her. The woman's eyes seemed to follow the outlines of his wings. "Those are _beautiful_ ," she whispered.

"What?" he stammered, sure he'd heard her wrong.

"Your wings," said the lady. "They're beautiful. And those markings too… what are you? What's your name?"

Natsu couldn't find it in himself to speak. This woman, this glowing angel, had just called parts of _him_ beautiful. Parts of his very worst form.

" _B-beautiful?_ " he coughed out, absolutely bewildered. "What kinda hellish mushrooms did _you_ eat?!"

She gave a snort, which seemed rather strange for the most beautiful woman in the worlds. But so did saving a demon. Ignoring his last comment, she examined his wounds. "Oh dear… I didn't realize your wing was hit as well."

"Do you… have healing magic?" Natsu asked tentatively.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said confidently, straightening her back. Her white dress shimmered in the sun.

"Then please, make my friend better," said Natsu urgently, opening his hands to her. "He has heat sickness and I mostly do fire magic."

Juvia uncurled, blinking up at the woman in surprise. " _Tenshi_ ," she said in awe.

Gray was thankfully still breathing, but with shudders and groans. The angel looked to him in concern, scooping the boy fairy up into her cooler fingers. Then, the woman squinted her eyes shut, wrinkled up her nose…

"Whaaaat are you doing?" Natsu questioned tiredly. "Don't you have a spell to say or something?"

"Patience, fire boy," the angel said, her mouth twitching into a frown. "I don't speak my magic. My tears heal."

"You're tryin' to cry?" Raising his eyebrows, Natsu offered, "Uh… dead puppies? Small children stuck in a burning building? Running out of meat?"

"If you're implying that not having any meat is just as tragic as children dying in a burning building, it isn't really helping," she muttered.

"The elves are coming. I'm pretty sure they're so strict and boring that you'll cry."

"I'm working on it, okay?"

Turning his head to the side painfully, Natsu could see the griffins approaching through the heat waves. The elves looked to have their bows lowered, but that didn't make them any less intimidating.

When he looked back, tears were streaming down the angel's face. The sight was almost more tragic than the things he'd mentioned to create it. Holding Gray up to her face, she let a glistening tear drip from her chin and right onto his forehead.

Healthy color rushed back into Gray's face, and he sighed in his previously-fevered sleep. She next leaned over Natsu's wing, her tears spreading a soothing feeling tingling across the membrane, and the tissue grew back together until it looked as if nothing had ever happened to it. Next his shoulder, where the tears seemed to knit the muscle back together and skin closing up the hole. All that was left was a splatter of blood on his tunic and scarf.

Before he could thank her, the elves caught up. There were five of them, the one at the head of the group was quite large, a man with a scar across one of his narrowed eyes, with yellow hair slicked up and… was that a tail? Three others were male as well, one with a helmet and creepy grin, the other green hair and a scowl. In the back was a massive, beast of a man with tan skin and shocking white hair. The woman's scowl was even deeper, her light brown hair pushed back behind her pointy ears.

The blonde one aimed an arrow straight at Natsu's head. Natsu grit his teeth, handing Juvia off to the angel for her safety. "Point that thing somewhere else, buddy."

Not seeming to have heard him, the blond man said in contempt, "We knew it was only a matter of time before you left that cave and decided to return to your dark ways, _devil_."

Natsu growled, struggling to rise, but the angel shot up before him. "How _dare_ you speak to him that way!"

It was as if their attention had been so focused on capturing him that they hadn't seen her, but now that they did-

"Your highness!" they shouted in unison, clambering off of their griffins to kneel on the dusty ground.

Natsu grinned smugly. So he'd been right; she was royalty. And on his side.

The woman held herself up, and his blood streaked across her somehow only made her more stunning. "Explain yourselves. What reasoning have you for this disgusting treatment of this man?"

"H-he is using his deception on you, your highness," cautioned the green haired one. "He is a demon; an _Etherious_ demon spat out of hell. You and the fairies must be brought safely to our city and him to our dungeons-"

"A demon?" she said, blinking several times before returning her gaze to him. Natsu suddenly felt very small, and avoided her eyes. His heart spiraled downward; he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up that she'd stay on his side. He should have known that someone as pure and lovely as her could never give a demon the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't as if the elf was wrong; well, while he wasn't trying to deceive her in any way, he _was_ a demon. One spat out of hell and never allowed to return.

"Yes, your highness," urged the blonde one. "He is far too dangerous to come in further contact with you; they charm their victims and-"

"He's about as charming as a brick," said the angel flatly. Natsu wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or offended. "And not to sound conceited, but by my basic description as a species, it is impossible for a demon to deceive me. When I looked upon him from the Celestial Realm, he was carrying this sick fairy to you for healing, looking at his friend in genuine concern when he didn't know I was watching. That hardly seems like a tactic of deception."

"We are under orders to arrest him should he stray further than the border of the Summer Kingdom," the one in the helmet told her, almost apologetically. "I'm sure they'll give him a fair trial in Zaltana."

Natsu scoffed, "Fair. Oh, sure. Trial for _what_ exactly? Tell me what I'm being charged for!"

"Existing," the blonde one said shortly. "Now come quietly and you won't get a hole in the other wing. Men?"

"And woman," grumbled the female, and they all stood. The one with green hair took out a pen and began to write runes that formed into glowing ropes, likely for preventing magic use.

Rage lacing through his blood, Natsu glanced between the advancing elves. As soon as he took a single step back, the blonde one whipped out his bow again and another arrow tore through his wing.

Natsu gasped sharply, tripping with the force of the projectile and sprawling on the dusty ground. The hole was much bigger this time, only minimal amounts of blood because of the thinness of the tissue, but the pain still shuddered through him as if it were his arm.

"Why did you do that?!" cried the angel, kneeling at his side. Her beautiful face was contorted in horror and anger. She moved in front of him, shielding him. "He didn't do anything!"

"He moved," the man hissed. "He was going to fly away, and now he can't. For your own safety from him, your highness, I suggest you step away."

"Leave Natsu alone!" It was Juvia this time, voice quivering as she flew up to the elf's eye level. But Natsu could see that she was afraid of the elf's size. "He is Juvia's friend! H-he has done nothing wrong; he strayed from his cave for Juvia, to save Gray! He is not evil-"

"Move aside."

"-and he would never hurt anyone, really! He has never asked Juvia for a thing or tried to deceive her-"

"Move _ASIDE!_ " commanded the man again, and ducked his head around the fairy. "Enough of this nonsense! You will have your chance to speak for this vile creature upon arrival, though once our anti-deception magic has been cast upon him, you will realize what fools you have been!"

"Laxus, you're talkin' to Princess Lucy," the helmet-wearing one reminded him in a worried whisper.

"I'm _protecting_ a princess," the blonde one corrected, sidestepping the angel and roughly shoving Natsu onto his stomach with a boot. Natsu gritted his teeth with the jolt of pain up his wing as Laxus kept a foot planted firmly on his back and bent down to grab his wrists-

On pure instinct, Natsu reared up with a growl, baring his fangs and rolling out of the way. Fire burst from his palms, and he yelled in the ancient dragon tongue, " _Fire dragon iron fist!_ "

Laxus went flying at the flaming punch-the other elves shouted in alarm and lept into action, drawing bows. The angel, Lucy, backed away in surprise, a barrier of light thrust out by her hands to protect her and the fairies.

Arrows flew at him and were batted aside by a great wing. Tucking his wings to himself, he jumped and spun, kicking the green-haired one in the face and slashing fire at the girl. For the last two, he roared, fire blazing up his throat and spewing out hundreds of feet of a fiery cyclone.

Natsu breathed out heavily, fists clenched. Now he could run; his wings were faster, but his feet still could beat any elf. Tearing what was left of his shirt off hastily, he ripped pieces that he hastily bound around his wing. He glanced at the two fairies and the angel to make sure they were unharmed-

Lucy was staring at him in a way that made his heart rate slow to a pained halt. It was _fright_ , uncertainty. Her barrier was still up, even though the fight was over. Did she think he was going to… hurt her?

He'd just met the angel; he didn't know why her fear bothered him as much as perhaps Juvia's would, but that didn't stop him from lowering his wings, feeling his shoulders hunch in some kind of defeat. While trying to run from people who accused him of being a monster… he'd just proved them right.

Realizing his hands were still aflame, Natsu muttered the spell to extinguish. Then, he raised his hands up, bending lower. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. I just gotta get out of here-" He stopped when she noticed she wasn't looking really at him with any fear; she was more scandalized by the sight of lower than his face-

Of course. The scars.

They were scattered all across his chest, torso, arms. X marks, demon runes, and the stray whiplash. Demon scars of disgrace, the marks of banishment.

Natsu felt blood rise to his cheeks, something he'd never felt happen before. He had hidden them under long sleeves and tunics all these years. Someone seeing them, feeling pity for him, disgust for him… needless to say, this was all rather humiliating.

"Uhh," he muttered, raising a scarred hand to try to rub away the redness that was surely coating his face. And in his shame, he completely forgot that the elves certainly wouldn't be out of commission for long.

The one called Laxus gave a shout, tackling Natsu in a headlock that nearly crushed his windpipe. Natsu let out a guttural growl, but the one with green hair quickly struggled up to wrap the cords tightly about his wrists. At the feel of the restraints, Natsu's mind flashed to unbidden memories; burning, metal cuffs that cut out his flames closed around his hands, fear making sweat wet his bare body as he was tied with his arms over his head. All the weapons and torture tools being selected by a grinning Lucif demon, the feeling of a hot blade slowly sinking through his chest to carve the runes-

Natsu screamed, terror raking over him. He struggled, curling his wings around himself protectively while the elves held him down to the ground. He tried to bite, kick, breathe fire that wouldn't come. The chants of the demons echoed in his mind _, "Sell, submit, face your destiny…"_

"I won't sell it!" Natsu gasped, wings flapping frantically. "I _won't!_ Let me go! Brother please, _please_ , make it stop, _Brother-!_ "

A sharp pain flashed through his head, and all went black.

* * *

 **Greetings nerds,**

 **Got some Natsu insight here, and the beginning flames of Nalu! More questions to be answered later! Only one POV this week, but a long one! I knoooow I have other stories to update, but I was already finishing up with this one so. :3**

 **Big thanks to my beloved beta and friend, Akela-Nakamura! She's such a sweetie and makes sure my typos and dumb sentences don't get shoved in your face.**

 **I can't believe how amazing all of you are, supporting this story that is still a baby. :D I'm so excited to write this so every review means so much to me! Thank you to Akela-Nakamura again, KaUiA, SpeedyMomentum, 2 Guests, stormyunicorn, Batfan3, beatdrop, Yuyui Hime, Fairytaillover2404, Amelia Loves Anime, CuteKitty264, glittering-couch-potato, FireShifter, JeslynBoo, Kinsutenekochan, WeightlessWriter, Emojimojo, Laura, Jellal Frenandes, Pancakes1708, KatInBloom, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Vardarianna, and Angelshalo03!**

 **See ya later (Procrastination and senioritis destroying me)**

 **Mizpah,**

 **~LoneStorm**


	4. Chapter 4

Even when she didn't speak, Gajeel newest little treasure frustrated him.

While he liked to nap in his den, most of the day he spent in the glory of his hoard, organizing his precious items and entertaining himself with all the things he'd collected. He had a massive library and many instruments that he'd like to play, so his day was never too dull. Well, he could barely read any of the books, but the fancy script and pictures were at least interesting.

The tiny fairy, Levy, was not as fun. When she wasn't glaring, she was curled up in her golden cage, the glow of her pixie dust wearing off more every day. That fiery spirit only returned whenever he tried to interact with her, in which she'd snap at him and turn away. She wasn't a music fairy that could perform for him, and she certainly wasn't very funny. He did feed her well, of course, but she always shoved the meat out of the cage grumpily. Were all fairies vegetarian?

It had gone on like this for about a week, and when Gajeel entered his hoard one day, he decided that her moping was over. His only company had been trolls for about a hundred years; this fairy needed to talk to him.

"Fairy!" he called out as soon as he entered the great cavern, glittering with endless mounds of gold and gems and priceless artifacts. "Stop broodin' and do somethin'."

She may as well not even heard him. The fairy was sitting at the edge of her cage, head buried in her arms and knees. Gajeel approached where she was hung from a bookshelf, frowning through the golden bars. With a jolt, he realized that Levy was shivering. Of course; she was in a thin and small dress, used to warmer temperatures. Maybe she would talk to him if she were warmer… and perhaps more comfortable than a metal floor.

He scrambled over piles of treasure to the fine silks and blankets in a pile near the corner he liked to look at the book pictures in, snatching up the thickest and softest cushion and fuzzy cloth he could find and rushing back to the cage. "You know I can catch you if you try to escape," he warned before opening the little door to spread the cushion over the bottom and the little blanket over the top. She didn't try, but maybe because she looked to be too much in shock to do anything but flutter in the top and stare at the little bed he'd given her.

He locked the little door again, raising his metal eyebrows at her. "That better? Now you'll talk?"

Levy floated back down to the floor of the cage gave him an incredulous look, and continued in her silence.

"What do I gotta do to get you to do somethin' other than sit there?" Gajeel sighed, slumping down against the bookshelf.

The voice was so small and scratchy that he almost missed her say, "If you let me go, I'd probably do something interesting. I'd probably fly home."

"No."

"Why not?" she demanded, standing on her cushion as he glared at her dully. "I'm obviously of no use or entertainment to you."

Gajeel scoffed. "You're part of my hoard. I can't just _let you go_. Don' be stupid."

"That's not a reason."

He sputtered, wondering what could be a better reason. His hoard was… his. He couldn't just… give part of it away! What a ridiculous idea. "You can't give up your hoard! You make no sense."

"And you're a greedy, repulsive troll," the fairy spat, turning away from him and sitting back down. "I don't talk to you because I can't stand you. Leave me alone."

Anger boiled in his gut. "W-well I can't stan' ya either!" He stood abruptly, marching off past the bookshelves and into his far corner where she was out of sight.

Though he didn't want to acknowledge the emotion's existence, Gajeel couldn't ignore the hurt that spiked into his heart. He gritted his teeth at the pain of it, growling to himself. What did he care if she didn't like him? He'd never had a friend before; he didn't need one now.

From his seat on his cushions, Gajeel glanced around for a distraction. His crimson eyes traced the shelves, following the lines of books until he realized he'd already flipped through each of them. Followed the wall of instruments until he realized he'd played them all. Followed the ring of weapons and training material where he better taught himself to fight, until he realized that each of the moves now bored him with their repetition.

Levy was the only novel thing in this place, and she hated him.

Knowing how to make someone like him wasn't exactly something Gajeel had ever needed. Metalicana, his father, had often laughed about the unpleasant expressions Gajeel would make, but the comments had never really bothered him. He figured that made him fierce, a true dragon that struck fear into the hearts of minor beings of the Binding World. But now… hidden in this cave with only trolls to fear him, he found it not quite as appealing.

For the first time, he felt a bit of… anxiety. How does one be _nice_? The most loving thing a dragon could to for another other than actually mating was to share their hoard… but he couldn't do that. Maybe just a tiny bit…

With determination he stood, marching over to the main room and picking up two gold coins. But as he stared at them, he swallowed thickly. His mind chanted, mine, mine, mine…

Breathing out deeply, Gajeel returned to the cage. And, though it almost physically pained him, Gajeel pushed the coins in and onto her cushion. He waited.

Levy turned slowly to the sound of the new items in her cage, frowning down at the coins. "What are those for?"

"You," he said gruffly, glaring at the opposite wall and sliding back down the bookcase once more.

"And… what am I supposed to do with these?"

Gajeel was confused. "Uh… keep them?"

Levy's expression seemed to match his own. "...why?

"B-because!" Gajeel stammered uncomprehendingly. Were there really creatures that didn't want riches to possess? The idea simply didn't compute.

"What do I need it for?" Levy muttered, tracing a tiny finger along the meaningless letters in the circumference of a coin. "I would only need it to buy books or food, but only if I were home. As long as I'm here it's useless to me. Why do you need these things when you never leave the lair, anyway?"

"It's mine," Gajeel said, not able to understand. "I need it."

Levy stared at him levelly for a moment. "I used to admire dragons. They're beautiful, majestic creatures, were wise and willing to help others, and they lived in loving nests. Perhaps I was wrong about them-"

At the word 'nests', Gajeel shot upward. "You know nothin' about dragons!" he snarled. "Nests have a passion for one another like the Bond itself couldn't compare to, and when that's broken…" His voice came to a halt, cracking. Instead, he jabbed his finger at the cage. "Well it's nothin' a pipsqueak like you could understand! After that, a hoard is all the damn comfort they have, so don't you get all high and mighty on me!"

She had retreated to the far end of her enclosure, fear flickering in her brown eyes. Gajeel winced in slight regret. Perfect-his attempt at being a nice person spiraling from awful to hellish. Gajeel didn't have the energy in him to try anymore; it wasn't going to matter. He was terrible at this. It was better when he had no one to talk to instead of being reminded of his pathetic lifestyle. Lone dragons… weren't exactly looked well upon in the first place.

He spun on his heel, stomping back off the way he'd come. That is until he registered her say softly, "Black Steel?" Making a sour face, he regarded her for a moment. Her small face had softened, and her pale arms were wrapped around one of the coins. "Thank you," she said.

He blinked. "Oh. Uh. You're wel… uh…"

"Why do you only look at the pictures?"

He blinked again. "Huh?"

"In your books. I saw you read them, and you only look at the pictures."

Heat made its way up his cheeks. "Um… I don'... I never… learned how ta read."

The new silence was awkward, until she said, "Well, I am… a guardian of words. Perhaps… I could read to you?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're tryin' to get me to let you out of the cage."

"You're pretty dumb, but I know you're not dumb enough to fall for that," she sighed, earning an indignant noise. "I can do it right from the cage if you want. Besides, you made those huge metal doors to this place. I don't know magic that could get me out."

Temptation gnawed at him; he'd always yearned to know what was in the books; stories about dragons? Magic spells to improve his strength? A map of the Binding World so that he could find more treasures? This was a perfect way to be entertained by her…

"Fine," he muttered, plucking the cage from its hook and carrying her over to the shelves. Levy squeaked and held onto the bars to keep from tumbling around. "I wanna read this one," he told her, picking out a storybook with a dragon on the front.

"Okay," she said quietly. Gajeel propped the cage up against some cushions and set the volume in front of her.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later…**_

"One more sentence."

Gajeel groaned, pushing the book away with a huff. "I already read the whole last page! And it had that one word in it that was a different language! How dumb is that?!"

"Oh, hush," Levy laughed, flitting up from her seat on the book to land lightly on his shoulder. "I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think you could! You've been catching on so quickly."

Feeling heat dust his cheeks, he reluctantly pulled the book closer. When he'd clumsily recited the next sentence, Levy gave a little cheer and settled on his hand. "Alright, that's fine for today. Tea time!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. The little fairy always insisted they have tea together every afternoon, since a few weeks ago when he'd first let her out of her cage. He'd hoarded some rare and expensive tea years ago, but he'd never intended to use it. But since she told him repeatedly that it was good for him and would give him strength, he'd agreed.

"Fine," he grumbled, though he'd already started walking over there before she said anything. Levy twirled through the air behind him, hopping along bookshelves and exclaiming over titles she'd missed on her last walkabout. "Oh, Gajeel! This one is in such an ancient Fairy language… oh, an encyclopedia set from Earth! Probably collected from the elves… Look at the drawings in this! I think this is gold leaf!"

"'Course it is," he grumbled, viewing her happy twittering in amusement. He'd never seen any creature so animated about books. To Gajeel, they were expensive treasures that were coveted by others, scrawls and pictures on parchment, but somehow they were more to Levy. When she'd read, her whole body would twinkle, cheeks reddening in excitement as her tiny hands lovingly stroked the paper. He'd even found her smelling them before, the scent leaving her looking as if she were intoxicated. If Gajeel were the kind of creature to find things adorable, he might describe her that way. Luckily, he wasn't that kind of creature.

Seeing her that way had made letting her out of the cage worth it. Reading from behind its bars had gotten difficult for her, and it had been annoying trying to position books in a way that she could see them. Not to mention, if he were to fully appreciate his treasure, she needed to come with him, and it was irritating to carry a cage. Every night, Gajeel had usually put her back in the cage, but the last two weeks he'd fallen asleep in the cushions behind the bookshelves, book in his lap and Levy curled up in his cupped hand.

Then the next morning, it was back to grumbling while he pulled down tomes that she wanted to see, too heavy for her to remove but surely she'd sulk or ramble about the books' possibilities if he didn't retrieve them. For hours, she'd sit atop the book and read while occasionally watching him train in combat and magic. Sometimes, she chose to soak in a bubble bath, the tub in actuality was one of his food bowls. Hours after, they read. One, hour, two hours, on it went until some days it was nighttime and they'd forgotten to eat.

Now, he stopped short at the cabinet that normally housed the expensive tea only to see… nothing.

"Crap," he said to her, cutting off her next exclamation. "I forgot-we finished the last of it last night."

The sound of light fluttering came close to his ear as she zoomed over and landed on his shoulder again. "Hmm." Levy frowned. "Well, that's okay! I know some leaves outside that I can gather and put in the kettle. That's what I'd do at home; very fresh taste, and many flavors. Especially if you pick some flowers…"

She trailed off, likely at his wide eyes. Gajeel's mind seemed to come to a stop. Outside? Oh no, she couldn't possibly be let outside. None of his treasure was ever supposed to see the light of day again.

"Please?" Levy said hesitantly. "I need a little time outside, Gajeel. I may not be an elemental nature guardian, but I still do need to be in the sun, in nature to replenish my strength. My pixie dust is nearly gone and then… then my magic will be gone. It would feel like my heart has been torn out. I can regain it outside."

Closing the cabinet, Gajeel shifted uncomfortably, staring at his boots. "M-maybe I could put in a glass window…"

"It does me no good to see outside," Levy sighed. "I have to be outside. I haven't seen sunlight in a month, Gajeel…"

He swallowed, shaking his head quickly. "N-no. Can't… can't let you out."

"I need it, Gajeel. The strain could kill me."

Putting his hands up against the wood and leaning forward. He just kept shaking his head. No, surely she'd fly away. She'd leave. Levy would leave and… he'd be… alone?

Before, that might not have bothered him. Gajeel was always alone. It was best that way. But now, without a small voice reading with him before bedtime, someone to share his meals and secrets with, tease, laugh, fight with… what would he do?

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

You're a greedy, repulsive troll, his memory echoed her voice.

And then, the memory of what she'd told him just last week. I'm sorry for what I first said about you, Gajeel. There's more to you than a selfish dragon; you're kind and good and if you weren't my captor, I may consider you a friend. This last month has been… actually fun.

The strain could kill me.

Kill.

"Okay," Gajeel said, voice scratchy. "Okay. We'll get some tea leaves. For a few minutes."

With a cheer, Levy lept off his shoulder and twirled down to his hand, where she hugged a finger. "Yay! Let's go right now!"

 _The things I do for you, pipsqueak_ , he internally sighed, following her to the great, iron doors that were molded into the entrance. With a wave of his hand, the intricate, heavy locks began winding their machinery, clicking and whirring until the doors slid apart, shaking the stone frame.

The trek outside was nausea filled and made cold sweat drip down his face. She won't fly away. It's just getting tea leaves. She won't fly away.

Finally, the mouth of the cave appeared, and Levy put on a burst of speed, spinning out into the light and spreading her arms while she twirled. He cautiously came out behind her, then halted, staring. Levy was glowing, sparkling in the sunlight that beamed through the trees. Her smile radiated, hair drifted around her, eyes closed in the bliss of nature and the magic that was clearly flowing back into her.

Gajeel had never known that such tiny things could be so beautiful.

"Come on, Gajeel!" Levy laughed. Her brown eyes shone like gold. "The breeze is so lovely!"

Grumbling darkly and wincing at the sun, he trudged out. He squinted through the light, along the bushes. "Which of these can be used for tea?"

Levy scanned the area, hovering at his eye level. "Those little yellow flowers should do-they're camomile. Then some of those fuzzier leaves there, yes, that's mint. Get down and get picking!"

With a heavy sigh, Gajeel knelt, plucking the flowers and leaves from the ground and adding them to the small pouch he'd brought along. Levy fluttered down to the ground beside him, tugging upward on plants and flying them to his bag. It was a mindless, relaxing sort of work, and he found himself zoning out. Reach down, pick, pocket, reach…

A small chipmunk scurried out from its hole, blinking at him. Gajeel snorted at its confused expression, turning to see Levy's reaction-

Levy. Where was Levy?

"Levy!" he called out through the trees, panicked. He'd called her by name only once before. "Levy, where are you?!"

He stood immediately, bones filling to the brim with dread. Gajeel hadn't heard, with his enhanced senses, any sounds of a scuffle, no cries or signals of a disturbance. Phantoms were the only creatures clever enough or thought it worth their time to catch a fairy, and they didn't wander this part of the woods, and never at daytime. She couldn't have been taken, nor gotten lost without him hearing her call for help.

That left only one explanation.

Gajeel fell to his knees, then sat back on the ground, hard. His red eyes stared, glazed, straight ahead. Of course. She'd flown home. If he'd been kept from his nest, he would've flown home first chance as well…

Had he really been such a monster as to keep her?

Dropping his face into his hands, he drew a shaky breath.

 _I should've known_.

She wasn't being nice because she was his friend. She was being nice so that he'd trust her enough to let her outside, let her go home. Her tinkling laugh echoed across his mind.

 _Alone. I'm alone again_.

The thought was enough to make pain clench at his stomach and make him groan. So stupid. Of course she'd leave. There was nothing for a fairy here but a selfish dragon and a prison.

He was a cruel beast and he was stupid to have dreamed up the possibility that she'd want to stay.

Gajeel felt like a hatchling again when he hugged himself and rocked back and forth. Just once. What now? Now that Levy was gone… his hoard would feel empty without her as his greatest treasure. Nest dead, treasure gone… what else was there to even live for?

What was there when you weren't worth staying for?

"My, there's such a large patch over there! Sorry, I came as quick as I could; didn't realize how far I'd gotten. What do you need?"

Gajeel looked upward, gaping. There she was, blinking at him innocently with her delicate wings reflecting a rainbow across her bright face.

Levy's smile faded, head tilted. "Did you… think I'd flown away?"

Scrambling to his feet, Gajeel looked away, hoping to hide the heat in his face. "N-no," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Y-you're not that dumb." He cursed himself internally for being so soft. Of course she wouldn't leave; she'd think that he'd sniff her out, and she couldn't leave without her valuable book.

"Gajeel." Her smile had returned. "Were you sad because you thought I'd left?"

"No way, shortstack! Now shaddup and let's get back into the lair."

Levy's knowing, glowing smile was all she gave; she didn't continue to argue. But she said, "It's so nice out. Do you think we could boil a kettle out here and sit in the sun for a while?"

Though the usual growls about all the stupid effort it would take slipped through his lips, Gajeel collected the kettle and spit, striking a fire from some flint. He brought Levy an Earthen history book for her to pour through while she sat in the sun. Their little clearing outside of the cave was flat and green, giving a view through the trees far off into the Scorch. Zaltana, the High Elven city, was too far off to see, but the shine of the Bond was always visible, a bright blue in the sky.

The book was on his lap, her hopping across the pages to the new information. When his cheeks began to hurt, he realized it was because he'd been smiling. Too much.

Some part of him held the deep desire that she was human sized as he. What he'd do then… Gajeel didn't really know, but he wanted it.

When the tea was ready, he poured it into the smallest cup he had for her; she scooped it out and drank it with a fairy sized spoon, sitting daintily atop the porcelain handle. He drank from his iron tankard.

"Gajeel?" Levy said his name eventually. He raised an eyebrows down at her in acknowledgement, to which she continued, "I'm very worried. I have been for all the weeks I've been here. About that book you got from me."

"It's bein' kept in a safe place, I promise," he assured her, taking another swig before reaching for the kettle.

"No, I mean what was inside it," Levy insisted, sliding down to the saucer to stand with her hands on her hips. "The High Elves sent it to me, ordered by the Celestial King himself. As the head Summer librarian, I was to search it for any hidden meanings, translations, and possibilities it held that could be dangerous. I was supposed to bring it to Spring to show my findings and let them have a look; the elves were expecting it back by now, and they're probably worried sick."

Gajeel lowered his mug. "The Celestial King? Jeez, didn't think this tiny book was that big of a deal. If it's so important to them, why don't they have another copy to go fret over?"

"It's not usually tiny," she sighed with a roll of the eyes. "They shrunk it for me to read more easily. It's not just a book that can be replicated. It's filled with intense magic."

"If you was so worried about it-"

"Were," she corrected.

Gajeel ignored her. "-then why didn't you just tell me earlier? I coulda sent a message through a troll. Hey, elf-ass! I'm keeping your fancy book and your librarian pal. Forever. Don't wait up! Signed, Big Deal Black Steel."

Pinching the bridge of her tiny nose in obvious exasperation, Levy said, "It's not like that. I didn't tell you because I didn't think I could trust you with the information, but I've decided that it's time. Gajeel, what you stole from me is the White Grimoire. The Book of the Bond."

He dropped his mug, and minty tea splattered on the grass. "The White Grimoire? Damn, I feel proud of myself now."

"Gajeel!"

"Wait…" Frowning, he muttered, "Well, that book has probably existed a long time, eh? Why would they send it to you to look through now, anyway?"

"Because the Zodiac saw patterns of human cults gathering at Bond connections on Earth, and the King suspects they may be trying to damage it."

Gajeel's heart skipped a beat. While he gave very little care about the rest of the world and its problems, he knew how essential the Bond was. Metalicana used to take him to the top of the mountain at night, where they could see the Bond like a beacon in the distance, shooting from the ground and into the endless sky.

 _The beauty of the Bond is a reflection of the beauty of the worlds, my son_ , Metalicana's deep voice had told him one memorable night, when the stars were just beginning to gleam. _They are always one, and good always prevails, no matter how loud evil shouts. The Bond keeps this balance between good and evil, light and dark, life and death. The balance between Celestial Realm, Binding World, Earth, and Hell. Because of the Bond, all creatures with a soul across every dimension are equals. Nothing is more important than protecting that Bond, Gajeel, and us dragons must do anything to keep it safe. Remember that_.

"That's bad," he summed up.

"How articulate," snorted Levy. "In any case, my findings are dire to report to the elves. When I came outside, I was most relieved to see the Bond still there, but I don't know… how long it will last without this information."

His metal eyebrows creased. "Surely mere humans couldn't manage to hurt it?"

Her expression was grave.

He swallowed, throat dry. "You found something important, didn't you?"

"Yes. I should've told you sooner, but I thought you wouldn't care. That was wrong of me."

"Levy." Gajeel breathed out, closing his eyes. "We… we have to do anything to protect that Bond. At least, I do. It's what a dragon does."

"So… you'll fly me to Zaltana with the book?" Levy tried hopefully.

The idea of leaving the lair for a place so far was so foreign and sudden that Gajeel couldn't find it in him to respond. Coming outside with Levy had already been a challenge for the day.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but then-

A terrible, screeching, moaning sound seemed to blast from across the Scorch, coming in a wave and making Levy scream as she toppled into his stomach. Gajeel fell backward at the shockwave, little fairy tumbling up to land smack on his forehead. The trees seemed to be pushed by a great wind that Gajeel didn't feel physically; it was pure magic power. That much impact could only come from-

"The Bond!" Levy gasped, pointing forward and to the sky as she shook herself off and leapt into the air. "Look!"

Gajeel gaped. The blue streaks of light seemed to crackle, as if they were being electrocuted by black lightning. The forest was still, other than the frightened cries of birds and shouts of far off centaurs. Pulsing with its expansive strands twisting as if in pain, the Bond shuddered before suddenly, it all stopped. But several strands in the sky… seemed to be loose. Like a fraying fabric of the heavens.

Levy's hand was clapped to her mouth. "Gajeel… We _must_ go."

It was decided. "Of course. Let me make you something to ride in safely. We're getting the Grimoire over there."

Her brown eyes turned to him, and they glowed like her pixie dust. "You're willing to give up something in your hoard?"

Nausea clenched at him at the idea, but Gajeel swallowed it down. "Anything for the Bond."

* * *

 **HOLA DELUXE TRASHCANS,**

 **It's been a while-sorry! Well, here's what happened to Levy, chillin with her dragon boy. The characters are almost all together now!**

 **A lot of the next chapter is already written, so I hope to have that out soon. I'm determined to finish Double Dad Dilemma before I start back up on The Way We Smile, because three multichaps is a bad idea. Well, I've had a new twoshot out called Pass It On and will be updating Make A Wish at some point with the TKOF Kool-Aid prank story, as requested on tumblr XD**

 **As always, a gazillion tons of thanks to my dear friend Akela-Nakamura for editing this chapter and all the rest. It would be a mess without her and her conversations give me life.**

 **My computer wasn't working,, so I submitted this with my phone. Be amazed.**

 **Until next time, weeaboos!**

 **Mizpah,**

 **~LoneStorm**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy did not speak to the elves on the trip to their city, fury icing her mouth shut. Elves had always been promoters of peace and justice, closest to the Celestial beings themselves in their desire to purge all evil from the worlds. And she'd just watched them attack an innocent. A demon, but an innocent still.

The only thing that kept her from letting her magic lash at them all was how she assured herself that she'd vouch for him, whom the little blue fairy had called "Natsu", upon arrival. Her authority as princess of the highest realm could be useful at times, and if she wanted the demon boy to have a chance, she needed to keep calm and handle the situation as royalty would. Luckily, the journey cooled the rage in her blood; the wind in her hair was like no experience before, soft fur against her legs and the smell of leather from the saddle.

The unconscious demon was tied onto the back of the griffon of Laxus, looking more grumpy than before because of the new injuries from the skirmish. Lucy held onto the waist of the helmed elf, who she'd been told was named Bixlow, fairies tucked into her loosened belt. The white-haired, muscular one had flown ahead to inform the higher-ups of their arrival.

It was a while before the forest city came into sight, though Lucy was unsure of the passing time of this world. The thought had no time to concern her; once she saw the city, her breath caught. She'd looked upon it from above, of course, but not this close. Unable to see its enormity, the magic winding through every cobbled street. The skyscrapers were crafted of clear and sparkling crystal, shooting upward like a sprout reaching for the sun. Houses were made from stone and wood and more crystal and trees grown together, scattered in communities that dotted a rocky cliffside, their court building sitting proudly on the edge of a waterfall. And over in the forest west of the city was the Bond, pulsing and glowing in majesty.

"Zaltana," she breathed in wonder. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would visit this place."

"A princess of the heavens should know that dreams do come true," mused Bixlow.

The group of them spiraled down to the massive, crystal court. Elves dressed in council robes and a stunning woman in armor were waiting for them, along with the scout that had reported ahead. The wingbeats blew hair into her face that she quickly shook out, graciously letting Bixlow help her off the back of the creature. The fairies were let loose, deciding to take a place on Lucy's shoulders. Laxus hauled Natsu from the griffon's back and threw him unceremoniously at the feet of the red-haired woman. Lucy, seeing his intent before it happened, rushed forward with a gasp and caught the demon's head before it could hit the ground. Cradling his head in her lap, she glared up at the blonde elf.

"I already caught him and healed him earlier, after which you shot him again without proper reasoning; I would thank you to _not_ injure my chosen rescued further," she said stiffly.

Laxus bristled, but before he could retort, the armored woman kneeled. "Princess Lucy - It is the greatest honor to have you visit our humble city. I am General Erza Scarlet of the High Elves, and beside me is Speaker of the Senate, Lahar. I express my apologies for the attitude of my brother." The woman's eyes strayed to Laxus, looking slightly amused as the council members around her kneeled as well. "He can get a bit… rough, but he means well."

"I should hope so," Lucy said, temper cooling. "I am likewise honored to visit such a beautiful city. Please, the kneeling is not necessary. I simply wish for a fair treatment of Natsu and that he be let free."

Erza, rising back to her feet, looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid he must remain in custody until further notice. We simply intend to investigate his reasons and behavior to insure that he is safe."

"I can assure you, he means no hostility-" Lucy protested.

"Tell that to my face," Laxus muttered, wiping blood from his cheek.

Frowning, Erza said, "It was by the Celestial King's decree that we arrest him if he strayed from his abode. My apologies-I thought you knew."

Lucy felt her stomach drop. "N-no, I didn't…" Her eyes fell to Natsu's face. "My father is not the most… forthcoming."

"I am sorry," Erza said again. "You will be permitted to accompany him to his holding cell, if you wish."

"I do," Lucy told her firmly.

"Juvia would like to do the same!" the little blue fairy proclaimed, and the elves turned their attention to the other two, tiny guests. "Natsu is her friend; she can vouch for his character."

"And, uh, Gray too," the man fairy said, raising a hand. "He saved my life and stuff, so…"

While the elves seemed taken aback by their suggestion and perhaps the third-person speaking, Lahar inclined his head. "So be it. Freed and Elfman, please take the demon to the dungeon in the highest security cell."

"We can't put him there," Erza murmured. "That's where the human is."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You have a _human-?!_ "

"I will walk with you to the dungeon and give an explanation," Erza promised to Lucy before turning back to the Speaker. "He's unconscious as it is; the second highest will have to do."

Lahar waved a hand. "So be it. The second."

The scouts saluted and gently lifted the demon from Lucy's grasp. Elfman carried Natsu like a child in his muscled arms, Freed walking beside for extra security.

Erza gestured for them to follow through the courtyard and into the crystal building. Lucy hurried to pick up the pace, barely noticing the perfectly spiraling pillars or the grand center room with the council table. She implored, "I rescued him when he fell because of the arrows; he was flying to bring this fairy to you," she pointed to Gray, "who had heat sickness. He likely thought the High Elves would help rather than the Summer Fairies, because…" Lucy took a closer look at Gray. "You're a Winter Fairy, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Gray admitted, lying leisurely on Lucy's shoulder still and using her hair for a pillow. "It's… kinda my fault that we're in this mess." He looked guilty.

"Nonsense," Erza said firmly. "You were sick and the two seasons shouldn't be fighting in the first place. Yes, Elfman has told me the details. He did mention that the demon-"

"Natsu," Lucy corrected.

Raising her eyebrows, Erza didn't comment other than, "Yes, Natsu. They mentioned that he attacked them."

"Of course he did," said Lucy in exasperation as Erza lead them down a dark flight of stone steps. "They were advancing on him without evidence for arrest, and they shot him just for stepping backwards. It was self defense; he only wanted to get away."

"I trust your word," placated Erza, reaching another staircase. "We will have to question him more when he awakens."

"I believe he may have some bad memories associated with the handcuffs," Lucy went on. "I suggest they be removed, and that the questioning not be enforced by… physical means."

"Once he is in the cell, there are anti-magic wards up. We will take them off if you desire, and we do not intend to further harm him other than possible self defense"

"Thank you." Lucy paused. "If you wish to question him, I have the ability to detect lies. If it would help you trust him, I would be willing to help."

"Natsu does not deceive," Juvia said quietly from Lucy's other shoulder.

"That may be," consented Erza, "But my people will not be well convinced of this unless Lucy confirms it. They know of Celestial magic abilities of lie detection. We'd be grateful for your attendance, Lucy; I intend to question him as soon as he awakens and record it on lacrima."

"We are most grateful for your compromise," Lucy told her.

"Anything for your highness," Erza said smoothly. "Though might I ask… why you've come down to the Binding World? We were not sent any message ahead of your arrival, not that it isn't more than welcome."

The fairies looked up at her expectantly as well, and Lucy gave a guilty laugh. "Eh… well… My father actually doesn't know I'm here. Well, he might by now, but it's against decrees for him to come and get me… I saw Natsu in trouble and came down to catch him."

"Oh." Erza blinked. "I see. Well here we are…"

They came to a stop at the dark end of a tunnel where a glowing, magic, cylindrical cell was pulsing with energy. It was the only one in the area, only large enough for a cot, a sink, and a toilet.

The two elf scouts entered the cell with a muttered spell, laying Natsu on the cot. Freed removed the cords, letting the demon's hands lay limply at his sides. When the elves were outside of the cell, they asked, "Is there any other service you require of us, General?"

"No-" she was about to say, but the six heard a groan from the cell and turned to see Natsu stir, slowly shaking his head. He sat up, squeezing his eyes closed and fluttering them open.

"Wha…" he choked, squinting around him and lifting a hand to his bloodied head. "What's…?"

Juvia flew to the edge of the cell, saying, "Natsu! Are you alright?"

"Juvia," he sighed in slight relief. "I-I'm okay… hell's _blazes_ ," he moaned, putting his head in his hands. "Head and wing hurts…"

With a flick of Erza's wrist, a stream of white magic shot through the magic barrier and directly into Natsu's forehead and wing. He gasped in surprise, but soon widened his eyes. "They're… better. Thanks…"

"I thought there were anti-magic wards?" Lucy asked.

"Not for me," Erza told her. She addressed the other elves, "Bring the human to me. Perhaps this demon could tell us more of his condition."

"Yes, General," the two chorused, leaving through the way they came.

Now, Erza approached the cell. From a small bag on her belt, she brought out a small ball of Lacrima, which she set to float in air to record the questioning. "Fire demon, I am General Erza Scarlet of the High Elves. You are in the dungeons of Zaltana. We will need to ask you some questions."

Natsu turned skeptical, glowing red eyes to Erza. "And then?"

"If we do not perceive you as a threat, you will be set free to your cave," Erza told him.

"What happened?" he said, frowning at the ceiling. "I was flying here with those two, then there was an angel…" His eyes widened when he noticed Lucy. "Hey, you're real!"

"We established that," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well how would I know?" huffed Natsu, crossing his arms and legs on his cot. "I was told angels didn't exist."

Erza looked unimpressed. "The deception of flirtation will not assist you, demon."

Natsu looked confused as Lucy sputtered. "Flartation? What's that?"

It was Juvia that giggled. "Excuse Juvia, General, but Natsu is not trying to flirt; he has no such desires. He was not really taught what a Tenshi is."

"You truly thought I was an angel?" Lucy laughed, flush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh no, I am nothing like an angel."

Natsu opened and closed his mouth, more puzzlement crossing his face. "Well what's the difference?"

"I am a Tenshi," Lucy explained. "I live in the Celestial realm with a strong form of light magic. I have a long life span, but I am not immortal as an angel. Angels reside in Heaven, without sin, other than the fallen one, Lucifer. I can sin like any human. Angels are mysterious beings which you can only see when you have died and joined the deity above, who is far mightier than the Celestial King himself."

"Oh," Natsu said quietly, as if he could not quite wrap his head around it.

"With that aside," continued Erza, "We need to ask you some things. Princess Lucy will be able to tell if you are lying."

"No reason to lie," he said with a scowl. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Then this should be easy." Erza crossed her arms. "Why did you stray from your cave and border areas?"

"To save that idiot by bringing him to you." Natsu gestured carelessly to Gray, who looked rather offended. "Winter fairies can't take the heat, and I couldn't very well take him to the Summer Kingdom. It's not like I wanted to _visit_." He looked down. "I wanna go back to my cave. I want everyone to leave me alone."

The color red flashed into her vision at the last sentence, and Lucy blurted, "Lie."

All eyes snapped to her. Erza raised an eyebrow. "What was?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck, jostling Gray to the side. "He, um, doesn't want everyone to leave him alone."

She could see red on Natsu's cheeks in the light of the cell. "Yes I do!"

"Lie," she said with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Erza looked suspicious. "What sort of trap is he intending to lure us into?"

"It is my belief that he is simply _lonely_ ," Lucy suggested, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Erza's words.

"I am _not_ ," he growled.

"Lie."

"I have Juvia," muttered Natsu, turning his face away. "She's my friend."

Lucy softened. "Now _that_ wasn't a lie."

Erza sighed; clearly, this investigation wasn't going the direction she'd planned. " _Anyway_ , can you promise me that you mean no creature in this land any harm?"

"Sure, I mean, unless they try to attack me or I'm gonna eat 'em," Natsu said with a shrug. "I like rabbits. Taste like chicken."

Rubbing her temples in exasperation, Erza said, "Just say it."

"I promise that I don't want to harm anyone unless they attack me or are another demon or they are commonly consumed food," Natsu tried, lifting his hands.

"He's telling the truth," confirmed Lucy.

For some reason, this only made Erza more agitated. "This doesn't make any sense. Demons are made of pure dark magic energy; they desire destruction and death and pain. They do not have a soul. Why don't you want to hurt us?"

" _Excuse_ me?" Natsu stammered, looking extremely offended. "I have a _soul_ , ya jerk."

"He's not lying," Lucy offered.

Erza frowned. "No demons have souls."

"I have a soul," hissed Natsu. "I'm an Etherious demon, not a Lucif demon!"

The General glared. "Do not use deception with us, demon. We know perfectly well that Etherious demons are simply Greater demons-"

"Are you _serious?_ " Natsu laughed, looking aghast at the same time. "You shoot me down, drag me to your dungeon, when you don't even know what an Etherious demon is? What right to you morons have to judge me when you can't even get your damn facts straight?"

"You are speaking to the General of the High Elves," Erza spat, face reddening. "I'd bite my tongue if I were you, fire demon."

"What're you gonna do?" Natsu said, slit-pupiled eyes glowing in amusement. "Torture me? Bring it on. I'd like to see you try to match my life in hell. Literal hell."

"Demon-"

"My _name_ is _Natsu_ ," he spat, standing with his fists clenched at his sides. "Not Demon. Yes, Lucif demons are inhuman creatures with no soul, made purely of black magic. _Etherious_ demons are infants stolen by the Demon King, magically transformed into demon forms, and trained until they can choose to sell their soul. They are far more powerful than a Greater or Lesser Lucif demon."

"But demons are spawned," Erza said uncomprehendingly. "The Demon King has no reason to create more."

"He intends to make a powerful army of them," Natsu told her lazily, laying back down on his cot and putting his hands behind his head. "Just to keep the Lucif demons from rebelling and increase the population of hell with humans."

"Why would the demons rebel from the King? They were loyal to Satan, and therefore should be to his successor-"

"You really _are_ stupid," Natsu sighed, taking his tunic off of his wing and inspecting the scabbed over hole. "You think Lucifer would willingly give up his throne to a successor?" His red eyes bored into the group of them. "He got close to Lucifer, was one of his most trusted servants as a human that had been dragged to hell. The Demon King became so insane and evil that even Satan didn't see it coming when Zeref killed him."

They all shivered at his name; all of them knew no one should speak it, for then the Demon King might hear them.

Erza commanded, "Do not speak his name!"

With a snort, Natsu said, "He won't turn his eyes to me if I say it. After my banishment, he'd hardly pay attention. I make it a point to use that little skill of his to insult him in at least fifty new ways every day. I've gotten pretty creative. Today, I thought I'd start by saying his body is made of dog puke and I'd rather drown in a pit of star-nosed-moles than ever see his face again-"

Erza interrupted in a horrified whisper, "So the Demon King… Killed the devil?"

"Of course," Natsu said. "And created his own demons to boot. I was one of the lucky chosen." Lucy could hear his voice drip with sarcasm.

Her next question was, "Why were you banished, then?"

At this, Natsu's face turned to stone, and he looked away. "None of your business."

"Demon-" Erza said warningly.

Natsu's eyes flashed dangerously.

Erza lowered her tone. " _Natsu_. We need to know."

"It'll do you no good to know," he muttered, sliding a hand up and down his left wing. "It has nothin' to do with any of this info."

Lucy finally burst out, "When you were being captured earlier, you said something about how you wouldn't sell it. Did you mean… your soul?"

All eyes looked from him to her. He seemed shocked, searching for words until he said through clenched teeth, "I _said_ it was none of elven business."

"We need to know why so that we can prove to our society that you mean no harm," Erza said. "It may be the information that earns your freedom. Now _why were you banished?_ "

Natsu sat up again, shifting uncomfortably. Lucy pitied him for how his personal issues were being put on the spot, but she admitted that her curiosity needed to be equally satisfied.

"There… were a lot of reasons," he grumbled, tracing a scar on his arm with a finger. "But yeah, one was that I refused to sell my soul."

"Why?"

His face seemed to close off again. "My reasons are my own, okay?"

Erza gave up. "Fine. But why haven't you gone back for revenge? Clearly you wouldn't sell your soul because you didn't agree with some of the Demon King's ideals. Why didn't you try to stop him instead of running away?"

"You think I'd run away from a fight willingly?" Natsu snarled, fists balling as he rose to his feet and advanced on them through the cell. "If I could I'd take on hell myself. But I _can't_."

Erza relented, "Well, certainly you're not powerful enough, but-"

"I'm the most powerful of all Etherious Demons!" he cut her off. "I'd beat Zeref to a pulp and leave him begging for mercy and lock the others in the deepest pits of fiery inferno. But if I even stepped _close_ to an entrance to hell again…" Natsu gulped and stepped backward.

"Then?" prompted Erza.

"I just can't. You don't understand what the Demon King is capable of, or willing to do."

"Enlighten me," said the elf, armor clanking as her fists tightened.

Natsu wrapped his wings about himself, like a security blanket. "He makes sure to know the weaknesses of all his enemies, and use them well. He lets them know as much."

"And you?" Lucy whispered, stepping closer to the cage. "What is your weakness?"

His dagger eyes seemed to calm slightly as they met hers. "It doesn't matter."

"Your highness asked a question, and you will answer it," Erza told him.

"I _said_ it doesn't matter."

Before he could be pushed further, a chilling growling and hissing echoed down the hall, and the scuffles of struggling. Erza, Lucy, and the fairies turned to see Freed and Elfman struggling with a blue-haired man whose wild eyes were clouded in black, and handsome features marred by an inhuman snarl.

Lucy took an involuntary step back towards the cage. Juvia hid in Lucy's hair.

When the man was brought within a few feet of them, he stopped resisting instantly at the sight of Natsu. Natsu only raised his eyebrows at him, nose wrinkling up in disgust.

The man, however, looked excited, almost relieved. " _Kat Rank Quept, Natsu Dragneel! Makt aunk des nepote xam peo, veen tek, nabak wen hagst. Rahet peo demesek zey filct xam napast veen?_ "

The elves seemed utterly baffled as Lucy at the alien language, but Natsu only scowled further. He spat back contemptuously in the same, harsh and short accent, " _Veen set naste quept feyu zept vacap heml, cant dex! Veen tac naste gempt leyat feyu Zeref menes peo damacas nekdew!_ "

The onlookers' jaws dropped, but the human and demon paid them no mind. The human's eyes widened, stiffening. " _Peo naste hetz xam gurec wen labt mahest pome!_ "

" _Veen fen rept peh zept yakhe, evil heml._ " Then, Natsu's expression softened somewhat. " _Peo nept tac wen quem. Makt aunk naste zef ast. Sepa wen rewepes mav peo. Caraz._ "

"Demon," Erza demanded, eyes flicking between the two of them. "What is he saying? What language is this?" But Natsu only shook his head, holding up a finger as if to tell her that he needed more time.

His expression growing heated, the blue-haired man growled back, " _Veen fen bark des horez aunt labte ques xan peloz west yempt. Veen fen letta iole zey veen unak gerate veen paret. Peo beelt fen tac wen quem._ "

At this point, Natsu almost seemed to be pleading, walking up to the edge of his cage and gesturing imploringly. " _Peo fen letta telan! Zeref's hartem aunk iosade._ " His voice got quiet. " _Veen memez saz._ "

The man began to struggle again, as if he wanted to leap at Natsu and tackle him. He shouted, " _Peo aunk des querez xam hamak! Wen mahest saz peo rehet zef arz ite wen horez peo fen, wenten pac yeg peo nept naste dam ares!_ " The man let out a laugh, and Natsu flushed deeply. The man's voice was sick and sultry with some kind of lust. " _Veen ahem rept peh peo gest tem wen mahest horeme wenten._ "

Lucy shivered at the low, dark tone Natsu used next, his face hardening and eyes brightening in intensity. " _Set naste dew veen, queme. Veen tac ley horeze ques peo west wame. Veen west cra peo zepa pac des napek, tamete veen iol xam cra yeas feyu zept gemete ahan crecka ment nept olip veen_."

The man flinched backward, gritting his teeth. Natsu turned his steady glare away from the human and back to Erza. "Where did ya get the Baram initiate?" He jerked his head toward the man. "I thought humans couldn't come into the Binding World."

"Where did we get the _what?_ " Erza asked, clearly getting frustrated.

"Oh right, you don't know anything," Natsu said, scratching his head innocently. He ignored Erza's growl, explaining, "This isn't some normal kind of possession. Baram demons are like Etherious-slightly less powerful. Except they are full grown humans that volunteer to be turned into demons. They make the choice to sell their soul before the process; they have to do a final act for the Demon King before they're fully completed. I could tell what he was from the eyes. The black fully covers the eyes at the end of the ritual, but his haven't been completely covered. He must've been stopped right in the middle of it. His soul is to be given when he's finished; right now it's hanging by a thread."

"Why would anyone do that?" said Lucy, aghast.

Natsu's smile was wry. "Oh, Barams don't really know what they're gettin' into. They manage to contact the King through something they shouldn't be messin' with; one of them Ouija boards, sacrificial ceremonies, voodoo rituals, cult worship-all kinds of dark human bullshit. It's truly their choice, though; it was their fault for opening themselves up to evil and things they know nothing about. I told you that Zeref takes advantage of people's weaknesses…"

When Natsu looked back to this 'Baram initiate', his gaze was full of pity. "This was probably just some desperate kid, needing some power to escape abuse, homelessness… The King promises them power in return for an impossible price, and doesn't exactly tell them that after they receive it, _if_ they receive it, they won't want what they did before. They'll only want destruction."

"What does this ritual involve?" Erza was no longer looking at Natsu, but scrutinizing the other man. "What language were you speaking? What is his name? He won't speak any more English to us."

"Slow down there, Legolas," Natsu said, irritated.

"What is a Legolas?"

Lucy giggled. Natsu must've been on Earth at some point, if he knew Lord of the Rings.

"Never mind," he muttered. Natsu promptly sat down on the stone floor with crossed legs. "The ritual can be a lotta stuff. Genocide, mass suicide initiating, dark magic... But like I said, his promises mean nothing. Like, there was once this initiate I saw that wanted to join and went to hell from his own terrorist attack. He was damned for killing people and betraying his peaceful religion, but for some reason he wanted 72 virgins as the only payment for becoming a demon." Natsu frowned with a shrug, putting his cheek into his hand. "Zeref said 'sure' and gave him 72 male hamsters that had never mated."

Erza and Juvia looked scandalized, and Gray snorted loudly. Grinning at their expressions, Natsu went on, "And the language he was speaking was called Baramish, basically demon language for humans; lots of Barams prefer it to their own language once they take the pledge. Humans can't speak our actual language with their wimpy vocal chords. The true demon language is a lot more like-" Natsu broke off then and began a series of growling and snapping noises that sent a shudder through her.

Lucy was glad when he finished, after which Gray asked in amusement, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I want to eat fifty peacocks," Natsu replied. "His name… Uh, _Baram, gant aunk peo teshen?_ "

The Baram initiate's gaze was cool. "Jellal Fernandes."

Waving in the possessed man's direction lazily, Natsu answered, "Well, there you go. That's his name. But you never answered me; where did you get him?"

Erza's brown, dagger eyes, trailed over Jellal's face, and then wandered to Natsu's. She looked to be searching him from the inside out, evaluating whether or not this demon deserved the information. The thought made Lucy's blood boil.

Finally, Erza revealed, "This man just unraveled a strand of the Bond with a dark magic spell from a mysterious spellbook."

Natsu choked on hair, Juvia had a sharp intake of breath clapped a hand over her mouth, and Gray toppled off Lucy's shoulder, catching himself with his wings and plopping back on with wide eyes. Lucy only felt her face twist into a grim expression at the news she'd heard earlier in the Zodiac report.

"You can't do that!" sputtered Natsu. "It's impossible!"

"How awful!" squeaked Juvia with tears glazing over her eyes. "Oh no, such suffering on Earth will happen if some of the nature magic cannot transfer! Their ecosystems will be thrown into chaos! Ours too!"

"Temperature change could be severe," Gray muttered, pushing a tiny hand through his hair. "Need to get home and help… no, can't do that…"

Lucy very much wanted to ask why Gray couldn't go home, but then Erza demanded, "Natsu, do you know anything about the book that might've contained the black spells to achieve this? We believe it is of demon origin."

"Obviously it is," Natsu snorted. "Uh, well, Zeref has a lotta spellbooks. I couldn't know which one, but it would have to be one of his prized ones. He'll likely be very angry that it is in your possession." Red eyes drifted to Jellal, who had frozen in fear. "And likely be angry at the little underling that got it taken from him."

"And without the White Grimoire, we can hardly figure out a counter action," Erza said through clenched teeth. "Ugh, we really must find it…"

"It was Juvia's friend, Levy, that was kidnapped with the book," Juvia spoke up softly. "J-Juvia… asked Natsu to track Levy's scent, and he managed to follow it to the mountainous region. We have not found anything more."

The general gripped the intricately carved sword at her belt. "The damn Wood Elves are too busy making merry and hunting to do much help; we must send High Elf scouts to search for this fairy further as soon as possible. We can bring our wolves to track-"

"Or me," Natsu offered helpfully. "I have a better nose than anyone. And can I come out now? I want to Shift to a more comfortable form and this cell makes things difficult."

"I-I…" Erza seemed pained, and Lucy had a spark of sympathy for the stress she must be undertaking; Lucy knew a bit of what it was like to have so many people relying on her. "I… Princess Lucy? Do you believe he is to be trusted?"

All eyes turned to her, and she only stared back into the slitted eyes that somehow still seemed so innocent. "Yes. I do. I say let him free."

Erza gave a nod. "The Celestial Princess' word is law. Natsu, you will be under constant supervision until you are escorted back to your cave. Try anything funny and you will be engaged. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off, simply standing up and _walking right out of the cell_.

The Elves gasped and the others backtracked. Erza instantly whipped out a sword and pointed it at a surprised Natsu's nose. "How did you do that?! There are anti-magic wards-"

He only sniggered, before looking upwards and letting a golden magic trail from his head to his feet like little stars sprinkling down. Lucy had always been able to see magic physically. Soon, a human boy Natsu stood before them, horns, wings, fangs, and black designs on his skin gone. His eyes were a simple, dark green, face smooth and more friendly. He began to laugh again in a way that was more mischievous than demonic, flicking Erza's sword away from him with a jolt of magic. "I'm an Etherious demon. Your little wards aren't nearly enough to hold back my pinkie finger. I said it made 'things' difficult, not magic. Things like eating all I want, or watching cat videos. No wifi."

"Deception," Erza growled, but he only shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not hurting you. I stayed in it to be cooperative. So stop complaining and let's go find the White Grimoire."

"Why do you want to find it?" Erza barked, not lowering her sword. "To destroy it?"

"Damn, elves and their ignorance," muttered Natsu, crossing his arms. He radiated heat naturally, making Lucy feel sticky with sweat in the tight, prison tunnel. "Look, I've already told you that I don't want to hurt any of you, and that I hate Zeref. If you won't trust that I want to help just because I think it's the _right thing to do_ , then at least trust that I want revenge." The scarlet from his demon form seemed to flicker in his eyes for a moment, or maybe it was just in Lucy's mind. "Anything the Demon King tries to do, I want to destroy."

Before Erza could answer, she was distracted by Jellal beginning to snarl and attempt to throw the elves off. She sighed, glaring at the possessed man and murmuring, "I wish the purification process didn't take so long. I want to question him more…"

Lucy looked up, eager to know she could help with something else. "If I may, General, I have a magic that can do that rather quickly. Dispel evil, I mean."

Erza's eyes widened in recollection. "Of course! I forgot a Tenshi could do that… What is the spell? May I be of assistance?"

"Oh, em," Lucy explained, "I don't say spells for my magic. My magic is carried out through actions and my will for it to happen, like my tears healing, arms out as a shield, etcetera. So, if you gentlemen could maybe hold his head straight for a moment; it'll only take that long…"

All eyed her curiously, but did as requested. The elves Freed and Elfman, with assistance from Erza, held Jellal still as possible, though he still growled. Lucy tentatively stepped forward, put a hand on the Baram's face, and kissed his forehead.

It worked instantly; darkness spilled out from his body through his eyes, leaking from his mouth, and gathered on the floor where it writhed and hissed. Jellal gasped as if he'd been dunked in very cold water, and Lucy knew his soul was re-securing within him. Lucy acted quickly, twisting her hands in a circle to gather the darkness within a ball of light. She squeezed the sphere until the darkness vanished altogether, and then there was silence.

"Whoa," Natsu whispered, staring at her unwaveringly. The rest had their eyes locked on Jellal, who suddenly looked up in terror.

"What in the name of…" Jellal choked, purely brown eyes glancing around while he trembled. "Wh-where am I? Who are you? What's going on?!"

Lucy reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. The man relaxed as her calming magic flowed through her fingertips. "It's alright, Jellal. You're safe now. We'll explain and you'll be okay, but stay calm. We will not hurt you."

"Release him," Erza said, waving off the guards. They did as told, and Jellal fell to his knees. There, he stared at the floor lost in his own world of shock and the numbing of Lucy's calming spell. Erza knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back. She was about to speak, but then-

There was a mighty roar, one that echoed from above and down into their corridor, making the rocks shudder and her ears ring. The sound reverberated into her chest, making her heart rattle in its cage. Lucy stumbled back with a gasp, crashing into Natsu's arms as he gawked at the ceiling. Juvia squeaked and flew to Gray to hide her face in his chest. (Gray seemed rather confused by this, but too surprised by the roar to push her away.)

Jellal curled up in a ball, showing a good sense of self preservation. Erza stood, raising her sword. "What was _that?!_ "

Elfman and Freed ran back down the corridor to find what was at the surface. Natsu gently stood Lucy up straight before he said something that sounded much like the strange, aghast word, "Gajeel?"

Spinning back to the demon, Erza demanded, "What was that? Do you recognize the sound?"  
Natsu gulped. "I-it sounded like… but it can't be that. They haven't been seen for decades…"

"General!" came shouting down the tunnel, and Freed was sprinting back to them, whitefaced. "We need you above! All the troops we have!"

The ceiling shook, pebbles and dirt falling over them. Erza yelled through the rumbling, "What's going on up there?"

"A dragon," Freed panted, eyes wide.

The others cowered, and Jellal curled tighter, but Natsu was grinning when he finished, "Black Steel, The Iron Dragon."

* * *

 _ **Baramish Translations (in order of occurrence):**_

(Blanks are spaces cut out due to spoilers. Jellal = _italics_ _ **,**_ Natsu **Bold** _ **)**_

 _The _ _, Natsu Dragneel! It is an honor to meet you, _ _, despite the banishment. Were you pardoned and sent to get me?_

 **I am no _ of that vile place, spawn slime! I do not follow orders of Zeref or you pathetic underlings!**

 _You are unworthy to speak the great King's name!_

 **I have risen above the disgusting, evil place. You can do the same. It is not too late. Let the elves purify you. Repent.**

 _I have gained a power far greater than any human could hope. I have been chosen and I shall accept my destiny. You should have done the same._

 **You have been deceived. Zeref's promises are empty. I would know.**

 _You are a disgrace to your kind! He knew you were too soft for the power you beheld, believing in love you cannot even feel! I will rise above your _ as the king's most faithful._

 **Do not test me, hatchling. I am more powerful than you could imagine. I could break your neck in a second, if I chose to break out of this silly cell they think can hold me.**

 **Baram, what is your name?**

* * *

 **Hallo angels,**

 **One thing after another, eh? I kinda feel bad for Erza. All of them, actually. But they aren't in any real trouble yet.**

 **I'll continue to thank the wonderful Akela-Nakamura for being the best beta ever and saving my fanfic life.**

 **And of course, all of you. Stress makes me depressed and there's been plenty of that going around, but your reviews bring out the sun, seriously. You make me smile. I don't know how else to say it. :) Love you.**

 **AP tests are coming right up and writing time is rather sparse. But summer is also coming up! I'll see you guys soon. :) And hey, I'm always active on tumblr; I'll keep updated.**

 **Mizpah,**

 **~LoneStorm**


End file.
